Operation: CAMPING
by numbuh 1x1
Summary: Camping can be annoying especially when your parents force you to do it when it's summer vacation. It gets more ugly when most of the kids from the same school come and find out all your dirty secrets. You may wish you could get in a cabin with just your best friends, but that is likely to happen. Pairings 3x4 2x5 1x362 86x60 83x84
1. Chapter 1

operation: c.a.m.p.i.n.g

camping

at

morning

patch

is

never

great

chapter 1

* * *

Part 1: Wally and Patton

9:30 am  
"Hurry up! We're going to be late for sure if we miss this bus!"  
A boy with jet black hair yelled in front of a orange house with blue windows and a white roof. He wore a dark-green T-shirt and an unzipped black wind breaker. He also wore black pants with two pockets and brown hunter boots.  
"I'm coming! Don't get all cranky!" yelled a boy with blond hair that was cut boal shaped. He came out running with a huge dark green suitcase. He wore an orange short sleeve hoodie with extra short white sleeves coming out of the orange ones. You could have senn easily that he wasn't very smart from his green eyes full of mischief. Right then a bus ran away from the bus stop where the black hair boy was standing at. The blond boys eyes widened and ran back into the house.  
"Don't worry Patton, I could ask my dad he'll give us a ride for sure!"  
"Your dead Beatles! I waited here for you for half an hourand then you go back inside to get your dad when we coulld have gotten there 15 minutes ago! I'll burry you alive right now if I had a shovel!" Patton ran into Wally's house to find him and yell at him for making him be late.

Part 2: Abby and Rachel

8:00 am  
"Girl are you done with your make up so we can catch the bus? Abby would go in there and do your make up for you with the purple crayon she has in her pocket!" yelled a light brown skinned girl yelled at the white door dividing the hall and the bathroom. She had long wavy black hair pulled up in a pony tail with a red elastic band she was also wearing gold ring shaped earings. She wore gray shorts a dark blue T-shirt with white stripes on the sides. She had a red hat and wore whire converse. Right then a girl with blond hair reaching up to her sholders came out of the bathroom, she wore an orange T-shirt with a turquoise tank top on top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.  
"I wasn't putting on make up, our house had a broccoli feast for dinner last night for your information."  
"Okay, okay come on Rachel lets get that bus."  
"Umm.. Abby...? I kinda need to go there again"  
"And why would Abby let you do that, you already clogged Abby's toilet"  
"Cause I'll...buy ya popcorn...?" Rachel smiled weakly.  
"Oh... I guess I should.. Nope! Come on baby!" Abby grabbed her suitcase with her left hand grabbed Rachel's wrist with her right hand and Rachel grabbed her suitcase and she was dragged down the stairs.  
"But Abbyyyyy!"

* * *

A/N Heya guysa~ This is my first ever fanfiction so no fires people :) I'm so sorry it's short I didn't have enough time .. But I promise to make it longer.. I know not many people will read this story.. I'm not that good of a writer hehehehehe anyway I'll get to Hoagie Nigel Kuki and Fanny in the next chapter Thank you for reading if you actually read this^^


	2. Chapter 2

operation: C.A.M.P.I.N.G

Camping

At

Morning

Patch

Is

Never

Great

Chapter 2

* * *

Part 3: Hoagie and Lee

6:00 am  
"Lee!" a boy with light brown hair yelled in front of a three storie house. He had a brown cap on his head, yellow glasses, a white T-shirt with an unbuttoned short sleeve shirt on top and he also wore a pair of khaki pants.  
"Lee-ee!" He yelled again walking almost everyone on the block.  
"Hoagie, it's like 6 in the morning why and how in the world are you up and in front of my house waking everyone up?!" Yelled a boy from the window on the third floor.  
"If we get up now we can see everyone coming!"  
"I'm not waking up to see stupid people arriving to get a stupid bus to the stupid 'great unknowns'"  
"I'll buy two pieces of butterscotch candy for ya!" There was no answer.  
"I know you want to~!" Hoagie said knowing he'll give in even though he knows himself it's a very dumb deal.  
"Fine..." Lee said "Be there in about... 10 minutes..."  
Hoagie smiled in victory, Lee was very simple to pursue. Hoagie sat down under a giant tree and thought what Lee would be packing: A toothbrush, soap, he'll wear his snow hat no matter what, a few pairs of socks, some undergarmets, toothpaste, towels, a few T-shirts, few pair of pants, his cellphone, his cellphone charger, and last but not closest to the least his favorite green yo-yo. After all that thinking Lee was locking his front door. He was wearing a blue parka, an orange scarf, a pair of dark blue pants, a pair of black boots, and his brown snow hat. Hoagie smiled in pride when he saw a '83+84'-carved-in-green-yo-yo sticking out of his pocket.

Part 4: Fanny, Kuki, Sonya, and Nigel

5:30 am  
"Fanny! Wake up~! The pancakes are cold already!" said a Japanese girl.  
"Why does your family wake up at 4 o'clock am!?" said someone under a pink fluffy blanket.  
"My _faimily_ did not all wake up, I'm the one up early cause you said Sonya will be over at 6 am and I called Nigel Uno to come at 6:30 so my mom could drive us and you said to wake you up early cause you didn't want to look dizzy-wizzy infront of a stoooooooooooooopid boy!"  
"Uuuuuuugh. Fine, but why did you invite that stupid boy anyway?"  
"Cause he's an exchange student from England and I don't want him to be left out...and helped me with my France history essay that I got an A+ on" said the Japanese girl while the one in the pink fluffy blanket walked in to the bathroom with the blanket still on. The Japanese girl was wearing green shirt with a thick black waist band showing off her skinny figure, black skinny jeans, a green hair band and black converse shoes. The girl in the blanket came out of the bathroom but she was not in the blanket anymore. She had wavy/frizzy bright red hair coming to just above her shoulder, she had an green nit sweater on, a yellow skirt and green sneakers, her face said that she doesn't joke a lot and hard to amuse. There was a nock on the door right then.  
"KUKI! CAN YOU GET THAT!?" said a high squeaky voice coming from across the room.  
"Sure Mushi!"  
"Stop screaming! I can't get any sleep!" Kuki was interrupted by a male Japenese accented voice.  
"Sorry dad...!" Then Kuki ran down stairs ignoring her mom saying "No running in the house!" Kuki opened the front door to see Nigel and Sonya waiting infront of the door.  
"Hi Kuki, nice to see you again. Did my history essay get an A?"  
"A perfect A+. Hi Sonya~"  
"Hey, Kuki. Are ya ready to go?" Kuki thought for a moment and thanked God that she and Fanny packed yesterday.  
"Just a sec" Kuki ran up the stairs to get Fanny and to wake up her dad so he can give them a ride which he promised yesterday cause Mushi said that she won't eat the whole apple pie her mom cooked yesterday.  
'This is gonna be great!'

* * *

A/N: Hello people! I'm suprised that I got 2 reviews cause I thought nobody would! But for the people who did, thanks a bunch! I guess I should tell everyone who reads this to try and review if they have the time.. And sorry it was sorta long, just putting everthing in my head in there. I really wanted to put Tommy in the story too but then it would have too many characters.

Anyway thank you for your time for reading this and if you can please review and tell me what you think :D

Seeya^^

Sar


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: C a b 12 seat 4

Disclaimer: I left out this part in the last 2 chapter and I just wanted to say that I do not own KND if I did there would be more a little more hints about the couples... But I still have dreams about it ;)

A/N: Hiya~ I know I made many grammar mistakes in the last 2 chapters and I'm completely sorry. I'll try and fix them if I have the time.

Reviews: FritzyCrazy: Thank you for telling me that I didn't realize until you told me~ Anyways thank you for reviewing :D

KND Operative Numbuh 227: Thank you all so very much^^ I'll make sure I'm gonna finish this story! And thankya for reviewing :D

KNDnumber170: Thank you so much! I guess I'm not all bad at writing except for grammar hehe Anyway thankyou for reviewing my story:D

I will start my story now hahahaha

* * *

Operation: CAMPING

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

Chapter 3: C a b 12 seat 4

Nobody's POV

Everyone arrived to get the bus to camp. The welcoming community was not as good as expected.  
'Okay people listen to me!' Nobody listened or even bothered to notice the huge man in the military uniform on the stage.  
'QUIET!' Then there was silence. Not even the winds or the crickets made a noise. On of the crowd thought that her voice was the sound of thousands of violins...played by a monkey. Everybody noticed the famous Fanny Fulbright standing on the stage.  
'Proceed' said Fanny and came down the stage.  
'I am officer Hobunny' officer Hobunny saw a blond hair green eyed boy about to laugh.  
'If you laugh I'm going to make you swallow your own eyeballs... which I'm not afraid to do!' Officer Hobunny said holding a ice-cream scooper covered in fake blood. Apperently the crowd believed it which made officer Hobunny smile in victory.  
'I will teach you how to get your seats and no whining about how you didn't get in the same bus as your friends! Ehem! You will be divided into 3 groups, you will see lines on the ground that is how you are divided and don't cross the line or you'll end up like that guy' Officer Hobunny said while pointing at a strang looking boy shuddering on the ground... electrified.  
'That, people is just a demenstration of what will happen when you don't follow the rules. Anywho each group has three glass bowls right there' he said while pointing infront of the stage'You'll pick a peice of paper and don't think of as you _people_ say it "double dipping" the glass will detect your DNA and electrify you. On your left you will see at least 15 buses each buses has 2 rooms the people you are assigned with in the rooms will be your teamate for this whole Summer. Five of the buses will be going to go to Camp Red River' everybody "ooooohed" when Officer Hobunny said that cause Camp Red River is a high tech camp where you learn to test out future devices.  
'Another five will be going to go to Camp Sappy Maples' everyone "aaaahed" at this one since in this camp teaches you to dress good, be pretty, and the steps of being popular also this camp is half an amusement park so it has rides every where.  
'And the rest of you will go to the famous Camp Morning Patches' everyone groaned at this one cause that camp has no signals, a whole lot of trees, only a few showers and restrooms, and most of all it had too much nature like everywhere. You can't suprised when you see vines growing in the toilets or a racoon under the covers when your in Camp Morning Patches.  
'Go one pick you seats!' Officer Hobunny said.  
Everyone was scattering to get a peice of paper that marked their seats.

* * *

Wally's POV

I opened my peice of paper, it said "C a b 12 seat 4" I have know idea to find my seat now since it was all jibberish. I'll ask Patton and see if he knows.  
'Patton?'  
No answer  
'Patto-on!'  
I looked for him and saw him standing infront of a bus marked "C a b 12" ahaa! The thingie there has the same shape with my thingie here! Then I realize Patton was jesturing me to come. I guess we're in the same group. I ran to Patton.  
'What seat are you in?' asked Patton  
'Seat 4, you?'  
'Seat 6. Guess we're in the same bus bro~!' he said that while punching my arm so hard I flinched, which wasn't normal!  
'Yeah, wanna go inside?'  
'Yeah, come on!' Patton dragged me inside. We were greeted with a sign saying. "Camp Morning Patches" on the door leading to the first room. Each of us groaned seeing that and opened the door. In the first room there were four people one who had blond hair to her shoulder, one guy who was wearing winter clothes even though it's the begining of summer, one girl with blond hair that was in a messy bun, and one with wavy/frizzy red hair that made Patton smile. I recognized two people here the blond hair one that was not in a bun was Rachel something something and the red head one was Fanny Fulbright the scariest girl in school that Patton had a small crush on. I smirked. Looks like Patton's pretty grateful to fate right now. I saw that there was no "seat 4" if that seat actually existed.  
'I think my seat's in the other room. Seeya Patton!'  
'Mmmmmhmmm.. See you Fa... I mean Wally!' I smirked at this and punched him and went off. That was for punching me earlier! Hahaha!  
I opened the door to the other room and saw the seat with my number on it.. huh? I meant the seat with my seat number on it.. ugh nevermind. I saw four people here , one was bald wich was suprising because he knew that, that hairstyle is not what a teenager would want as a hairstyle, one had light brown hair with yellow goggles who was obviously drooling while staring at the one that was light browned skinned and listening to music while reading a cruddy girls magazine. The last one I noticed was...beautiful... She was Kuki Sanban from science... the one I stare at through science, the one I think about when Miss Poeoes nags me about being late to science, the one... oh what the crud?! Am I a cruddy girl for crying out loud!  
I went to my seat which was between the two girls... That's just great I'm sitting between girls! CURSE YO 12 seat 4! Then I feel someone tap me.  
'Hi~ My name's Kuki, what's yours?'

C a b 12 seat 4! I LOVE YA!

* * *

A/N: Well thats it... It was refreshing getting all that out of me! Anyways if you read please review :D It makes me dance with a sock^^ True story.. hehe Well see you guys later in the next chapter!

Side Note: I also made few mistakes getting confused with the grammar. But I'll try to not do that in the next chapter I'm not that good of a typer. I'll see you guys next time :)

Buh-by

Sar


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not me!**

**A/N: Hi guys^^ I'm back! And I'm ready to write... I think;; I have absolutely no idea what to do with this chapter.. Wait *lightbulb appears and flicks on above head* I got it! I'll be a short you know.. get together in a bus conversation with different POVs and greetings so here we go! Oh and I'll be now updating 2 times a week :)**

* * *

Operation: CAMPING

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

Chapter 4: Hellos

Nigel's POV

This is a very very oh so very awkward moment... I have nothing to say right now.. Might as well think.. That's what all great thinking people do right? THINK... ... I have absoletely nothing to think about! This is exhausting! I should say something.. Or should I? Ummmm... No I will not say anything and just think about me having nothing to think about.. or I can think about that very pretty blond turquoise tank top girl in the other room.. Now just one thing to do... is think...  
"Ummm.. Nigel?" Kuki asked me.  
"Huh?"  
"Why don't you... introduce yourself..?" Kuki asked me.  
"What?"  
"You know say your name, and your favorite rainbow monkey color~" I DO NOT LIKE RAINBOW MONKEYS.  
"I'd rather pass..."  
"Please~ Your last name is Uno and all" What in the world does that have to do with introducing myself?! .. Come on Nigel just say your name, and get it over with.  
"Okay... Ehem!" everybody stared. This is again, a very awkward moment.. I should introduce myself  
"I think, since we don't know everyone right now we should introduce ourselves" again, silence.  
"I'll go first. My name is Nigel Uno, I'm 16 years old, and I go to Gallhagar Highschool." another awkward silence. Plus everyone was staring at me as if expecting me to turn into mud, or a popsicle. I quickly glanced at the guy beside me who was wearing a brown hat and yellow glasses. I guess he was sorta thinking about it.

Hoagie's POV

He was glancing at me to do something.. Why me? Why did it have to be me! Of all the people in the room... It haad to be me! I do like talking for sure, but in a small room filled with what? only five people? I can tell a joke, but my name? It's not funny at all! curse you Nigel Uno! I guess I should get this over with real quick and get back to looking at the fine girl infront of me.  
"M-my name i-is Ho-oagie P G-gilligan Jr..?"  
Did I just slutter! Infront of five people! This is last years Thanksgiving all over again! I can just feel it that grandma will hit me with her cane any second now.. I can just feel it! ... I guess there's no grandma here... fhew! But the downside is everyone is staring at me as if asking me to break the ice when its absolutely frozen.. Hey! get it?! Frozen! And with the ice! Cause ice is Frozen! Hoagie Gilligan your the man! Hahahahahaha! Okay enough with that, everyones staring... I have nothing to say... Then I heard a very happy voice saying  
"Hi~ I'm Kuki Sanban! Nice to meet you~!"  
Thank you God

Kuki's POV

I said my name really quick because the poor guy over there was wetting himself. I saw his face, he was like thanking God or sumthin, he quickly mouthed a 'thank you' and I mouthed a 'your welcome' and a huge smile in return.  
"So~... Anybody want to go next?" I said.  
I guess the huge silence means nobody does, I quickly looked around the room then I notice the cute blond boy who introduced himself to me earlier"  
"Ummm.. You wanna go next Wally?" He looked at me as if I was a dead rat: in horror  
I gave him I death glare then he looked away. Sorry, your cute but I have to do this.  
"Hey everybody~ I think Wally Beatles want to go next~!"  
Wally's eyes widened. I could see him mouth a word.

Wally's POV

"Crud.." I whispered to myself. That cruddy girl! I'm going to get my revenge! Everyone stared at me.  
"I'm not a dancing dog you know!" Why Wally why... This is absolutely wrong. I'm like the caption of the football team and then this happens.. I bet everyone in this room goes to Gallhagar High! My reputation! What am I gonna do... Hey! I'm Wallabee Beatles! Caption of the football team! The strongest there is! The most hansomest guy in school!(Was that a bit too far?) And I'm afraid just because of cruddy people staring at me!  
"Wally Beatles."  
That... was the most, AMAZING line ever! Numbuh four you the man!... Wha?  
"What's it short for ?" said the very beautiful Japanese girl.  
...cruddy full name, cruddy girl, cruddy camp, cruddy bus, cruddy people, cruddy everthing...  
"None of your business."  
"Come on tell us~"  
,,,,,,, This is very dumb,,, Why did my mom had to pick that name when there was other manly names! For example, Alex or Robin... She'll not stop till she gets it will she?  
"Wallabee..."  
I saw the guy called Hoagie about to crack a laugh. I saw Kuki smile. I saw the light browned skinned girl smirk in a way so nobody can see but I saw it...  
I glared her which made her smirk again.  
"Abby's name is, well Abby and her last name is Lincoln."  
Lucky her.

Abby's POV

I smirked at Wallabee Beatles. He looked like he was about to lazer me with is eye. Poor kid. Well this Abby saying nothing isn't going to go anywhere now so Abby got back to the magazine she was reading... Ugh, why do people keep staring at people who is enjoying their leisure time. I got up to the little mini fridge that was beside that Hoagie Gilligan kid. Cute, but never will be boyfriend, I've been there never going back. I opened the fridge and I saw at least 10 bottles of rootbeer, soda, orange juice, Dr. pepper, and cola.  
"What do you guys want to have?"  
"Cola"  
"Soda!"  
"Orange juice!"  
"Dr. Pepper!"  
I got one of each and put them on the round white table in the middle of the room. Everyone grabbed a drink like their lives depended on it. Which was strange, cause a minute ago they were all 'Let's not talk and leave things real awkward' and now their like 'Come on guys! Drink up! And party!' *sigh* this is going to be one exhausting summer.

Nobody's POV

Everyone in the room could tell that this will be a long ugly/new summer camp.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read this! And remember that I will update twice a week! And you know what? I won't tell you to review or fav or follow or anything.. Just do what you like^^ It's really the pleasure that you guys took the time to read my story :) Well I wish you liked it! **

**Seeya guys later :D**

**Just one of the crowd  
Sar(It's pronounced sayer hehe it's short for Sharon: took three of my favorite letters out ;) )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own KND and I own 122334455 big fancy smancy mansions! Just kidding, if I was that rich I would bribe cartoonetwork to expand the six year contract :(**

**A/N: Hi guys^^ I'm back! Thats right baby! ... Sorry about that. Was in the zone for a moment hehehe Anyway~ I updated! Okay.. Not much to say here;;; I better get to the reviews & replys**

**Reviews & Replys:**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: Hey~ I read one of your stories and its realy cool^^ I love how you made the couples and how the teachers are sorta nice in the school also I love how you made Harvey nice! And thank you for being loyal to this story~ :D**

**KNDnumber170: I see you like 86x60 and 3x4, I love them too! One of my absolute favorite couples on the KND list which is listed in my head~ hehehe I'll try and make a story that has all of the couples equally..But it'll mostly be about the main characters with a lot of the other characters on the side story,,, But I'll still try my best! )**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Thanks a bunch^^ I'll try my best to update fast as I can! cause I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! But a huge test is coming in December and I only have like only one month left! OHMYGOSH! Better get ready! hehehe but I will still update :)**

**Let's read the story shall we~?**

* * *

Operation: CAMP

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

Chapter 5: The Cabins

Patton's POV

Camp... 5 words 'Boringest thing in the world' period. The only bright side is that my Fanny is here which doesn't mean I like-like her or anything! I only think that she's pretty, smart, and brave. AND! I only think about her at lunch time! and free period...and football practice...and in the moring... but that does not mean I have a huge crush on Fulbright! She's loud, reckless, speak her opinion confidently, pretty, smart, with the cute accent, and... Anyways! That does not mean I repeat, I have huge enormous crush on Fanny Fulbright like Wallabee Beatles says so... Nope...more like a very teeeeensy weeeeeeensy little smittle crush that's grown a little since I got on the bus that made us come to this stupid camp.  
"OKAY PEOPLE! LISTEN UP!"  
Hehehehehehe thats my Fanny :D

Nobody's POV

"OKAY PEOPLE! LISTEN UP!" said the red head.  
Everybody stopped talking even the winds, the anilmals, and the bugs. Up there on the old stage was the, again famous Fanny Fulbright standing next to the guy in the military suit.  
"Proceed" Fanny said, and she came down the old stage.  
"Okay, people your cabins will be assigned today and no whining about how you didn't get assigned with you fwends!, C a b 11 in cabin Sun Base, girls in room 1, guys in room 2. C a b 12 in cabin Moon Base, girls in room 1, guys in room 2. C a b 13 in cabin Star Base, girls in room 1, guys in room 2. C a b 13 in cabin Planet Base, girls in room 1, guys in room 2. C a b 14 in cabin Earth Base, girls in room 1, guys in room 2. C a b 15 in cabin MW, C a b 16 in cabin SS, C a b 17 in cabin Rocket, C a b 18 in cabin Constilation, and all the girls in room 1 and guys in room 2. NO FUNNY BUSSINESS PEOPLE! Anything happens you get a big penalty that will make your face never seen to anyone ever again!" Said the man.  
The crowd was still standing there which made the man in stage irritate.  
"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE STILL STANDING HERE FOR! GO TO YOUR CABINS!"  
The crowd scattered.

Lee's POV

Pffft! What? Cabin Moon Base? That's like the lamest name in the world! I mean this is not NASA or anything! ... But still it rings a bell.. A strange little bell that's waaay back in the head. Better look for Hoagie. Then I saw a light brown haired boy who had a brown cap right infront of me. The reflects of finding someone put my hand right on his shoulders hard. The guy turned around, he had a very very good looking face which told me that he was not Hoagie. Hoagie's not ugly but not good looking either. The guy turned around as if nothing else happened. What a zero mannered freak.  
"You're Lee right?" said a girl with blond hair in a messy bun.  
"Yeah... Ummmmmm..." I said.  
"It's Sonya." She said with a smile.  
"You know him?" She said.  
"Not at all." I started sweating. Something was twisting inside. My hand went to my pocket to find my yo-yo, my hand was looking for the spot where the '83+84' was carved (which I have no idea how it got there). Found it, in a creepy way that always makes me feel better. Cruddy motion sickness.  
"Oh," she said with a dissapointed expression.  
"Uh.. Want to go to our cabin?" I said.  
"Sure~" She took her 4 gigantic suitcases and turned around. I wondered while looking at my suitcase.. What things could be in that?! Then I saw the girl trip while carrying her suitcase. And being the gentlemen I am I agreed with myself to help her.  
"I don't think you should be carrying all that, here give me... two.."  
"Thanks, but I think I can mannage" Then she tripped again.  
"See that's what different, you _think_ you can mannage when you obviously need help." I took two of her suitcases and walk ahead of her.  
"Lee? The cabins in the opposite direction!" I turned right around and blushed...  
"I knew that... just testing if the ground's still hard! Hehehe.."  
Stupid me

-In the cabin-

Fanny's POV

I have no idea how my mom persuaded me into coming to this thing. It has stupid boys almost everywhere! Not to mention I have to use one cabin that has 5 boys. The bald one...Nigel Uno.. I can't beleive Kuki invited him! I mean he's BALD for crying out loud! That's not a hairstyle a teenager perfers to have, the one in the yellow glasses... Yellow glasses! 3 words: That's just weird. The literally stupid blond one, I saw his name tag on his suitcase 'waleeee' what in the world does that mean! The boy in the snow hat... It is summer vacation period. The one with the jet black hair... The only normal one for all I know! Who knows? Mabye he's a circus monkey! At least there's still 5 girls in this cabin including me. The most good new of the day is: at least I know 2 girls in this cabin. Though I'm not going to be one of those little snobs who only cares about people she knows! Those little prissy's! Lame is what I call them! This camp is just making me sick! The minute I saw that brit I was feeling queezy and now that I hear what our cabin name is my head hurts! Stupid camping trip!  
I put my backpack and 2 suitcases up in the second bunk on the second bed in room 2. Then I realized that this is the boys room!  
"Ooomf" All of my luggage landed on me. Stupid luggage.  
"Need any help?" I heard a _male_ voice say to me. Stupid boy.  
"No." Then I tripped on one of the bags on the ground while I was carrying my stuff. My luggage fell everywhere. Stupid me.  
"I don't think so." He grabbed one of my suitcases and left the room. He asks me for help and then he steals my luggage! He's DEAD!  
"HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID BOY!" Then I saw that he was going into the girls room. I'll let you go this time... _boy.  
_Then I saw that he threw my suitcase on the ground! How DARE HE!  
"I don't need a thank you, cause that's what kind of a man I am~!"  
"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT KIND OF A MAN YOU ARE! A DEAD ONE!"  
"Wha-?" That was the last word he said for 1 hour.  
Stupid jet black hair freak.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this doesn't have any 3/4 or 2/5 or 1/362! But still I like this chapter, it took me 3 days to write( I have no idea why) I'll make sure the next chapter be a 3/4 and 2/5 chapter :) Promise! Special thanks to Kasbuscus69 for faving and following :D it made my last three days~  
**

**Me: I'll see you next time in! Story time with Sar!**

**Wally: And Wally!**

**Kuki: And Kuki~!**

**Me: What?!**

**Abby: See ya! **

***screen goes black***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own my favorite cartoon of all time... I'll just go to the corner now, and cry.. wah wah wah...**

**A/N: Hey people~ I didn't go away! I'm still on my computer seat writing away ;) Thank you to everyone who read my story and special thanks to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story~ **

**Reviews & Replys**

**Numbuh25-KND: Thanks for reviewing! That's the most nicest words I heard... read :D I'm going to make this chapter about 2/5 and 3/4 ~! Yay!**

**Guest(?): Thanks for giving me that advice but this chapter will have 2 POVs but I'll use that advice in th next chapter :D**

**KNDnumbuh170: That's what I do all the time! If I get caught my cellphone will go byebye... A very sad fact... But it's okay since... actually when you think about it, it's not okay...?**

**That's all the reviews I got~ Let's read the story~**

* * *

Operation: CAMPING

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

Chapter 6: Naming, lunch, and activities

Hoagie's POV

Lunch... is the most loveliest thing on Earth! Including todays lunch menu! Chocolate pudding and tacos! But that's not the good news! The good news is that chilidog day isn't far! Including to the lunch menu of this summer camp there are going to be 5 chilidog days! .. That's better than nothing... right?  
"Teenagers! Come to get your lunch! Your cabin name will be on the tables so don't get lost! And don't switch seats or else! You know the drill! Hurry up and get your lunches before I pound you to the ground!" said a guy voice on the red speaker phone. Pfft! Drill and ground! That guy has a good sense of humor! Better go and get that lunch!  
I ran to were they were handing out the pudding and tacos ... and apperently, apple juice. I stood in line untill it was my turn to eat! YAY! I said thank you to the ugly lunch ladies who did not thank me back.. BUT I DON'T CARE! IT'S LUNCH! I slipped a few more puddings in my pocket..(Is 5 pudding cups a few?) I jogged to find our cabins seat. Then I bumped into something.. crashed into someone..  
"No worry's, you okay?" a familiar girl voice said. I was going to look up and reply but my hand felt one of my pockets... sqishy.. that is not a normal feeling... My pudding cups! Oh my gosh! The yipper card number 100.1 which was conviniently in my pocket!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Are you crazy! Why did you crash into me like that! My poor yipper card number 100.1!"  
When I looked up I saw Abby Lincoln covered in chocolate pudding and tacos sitting across from me covered in tacos staring me with a odd expression.  
"Uh... Sorry... The motor in my head broke down when we crashed..." That was the best Hoagie Gilligan! "Hahahaha! Get it!? The motor and the crash! Becuase that's what cars do! " I said. I found Abby staring at me in a concerned expression, you know the kind when you stare at a guy who's being grabbed by the men in the white cloaks taking him to the happy hotel.  
"Okaay... Uh.. Need any help?" She said while trying to stand up. When she stood up she brushed off the tacos on her hat and tried to get the pudding out of her hair which was not in a pony tail anymore like on the bus. After a few seconds she gave up and just gave me a hand.. literaly. I just stared at it.. And her face.  
"Are you going to take Abby's hand or are you gonna sit there all day?" Abby said. I must have looked stupid.  
"Uh.. sure..!" I said. Great I must have really looked stupid. First with the sluttering then with the yipper card 100.1 what's wrong with you today! I couldn't see well because there was this huge taco shell on my I reached to take it off it got off its self. No actually Abby took it off. Hehehehe...  
"I don't think you can see well with this." She said... oh so very hottly.. hehehe  
"Uh... Uh..."  
"Uhh what boy?" Uhh I was uhing again!  
"What about our lunches?"  
"Abby wasn't hungry anyway baby," She said while pulling out a cherry flavored lolipop from her pocket. Hehehe cherryy-yy flavoored.. hehehe  
"Oh... hehehe"  
"Okay.. Abby's gonna take a stroll around the camp, you can come if you want." I looked at my now broken tacos...  
"Wait one sec." I wan to get 2 pudding cups and a taco then ran back to Abby.  
"I'm ready!" I cried. I was not going to miss a walk with a fine girl like her, even though she's like a total stranger.

Kuki's POV

I was running... Running for... lunch.. I was in the bathroom when she heard the announcement and she was still in there for 20 minutes. You have to go when nature calls. I took 3 pudding cups and 2 tacos.  
'Sure it's much but who cares! I'm hungry!' I thought.  
Then I saw Walllabee Beatles wandering around the lunch area.  
'Mabye I'll care this once.' I thought while putting back 2 pudding cups and 1 taco.  
'Okay.. Now where is our cabin's table?'  
"Hey," Said a guy voice. No, not just any voice it was one of the hansomest guy in her school! Martin Jackson  
"Wha- aahh!" Kuki said.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to say that you have this long piece of toilet paper running with your shoe." He said.  
My eye's went to my shoe... Oh. My. Gosh. I blushed so hard, not because I like him but because I was humiliated! I ran around with those cruddy things following everywhere! Why Kuki! WHY!  
"Oh my gosh, thanks Martin." I said with a smile.  
"My pleasure." He smiled back.  
"Sorry, I have to WALK BY!" Something said then I saw I blond haired _thing _running dividing me and Martin. Then a hand was gripping mine dragging me away. What in the world is happening? Then the hand dissapeared.. and I didn' get to see the owner of the fine intruder! I was almost 3 yards away from Martin. I saw him walk away.  
'I don't like him our anything but I still think it was really rude to just leave like that'  
Then I saw Wally coming from the bushes... the bushes?  
"Hi Wallabee, whatcha doing there?" I said.  
"Huh-? Hey! don't call me that! It's pronounced: Ehemm, Wall-eee, and none of your business!" He yelled. Hey you know this is kind of fun!  
"Okay Ehemm Wall-eee, why aren't you eating lunch?"  
"I jus wa- Hey! Ugh, it's Wally." He muttered the last bit. "and I just wasn't hungry! Don't think I didn't eat lunch doing something else! Cause I didn't!" He yelled. Which was weird.. But since we just met in a bus I don't think it'd be nice to know the details of other peoples private time.  
"Okay... Uh.. Hey! I'm not hungry! You want to check out our cabin? Everybody's eating lunch~" ... I was very hungry.. Just leaving a cabin-mate in the woods when we just met in a bus isn't a great manner either. And plus, it might be fun!  
"Why would you want to check out a cruddy little cabin?" Wally said. I was feeling sorta sick.. The way he said 'cruddy'... it got stuck in my mind.

Wally's POV

Cruddy girl.. Why was she talking to Martin? Why was Martin talking to her like that?! Why in the world do I feel jealous! Cruddy Jackson! Cruddy girl! Why do girls like looking at stuff anyway! It's just a cruddy cabin! WHY AM I MAD! I'm the one who pulled her here! ... Ugh I feel guilty inside.. Why! I'm usually really good with girls! Okay... Wally calm down,,, Your the one who got her here just take her to the cruddy cabin.. I isn't she falling for my charm..? I mean.. All girls do.. right?  
"Ugh... Might as well..." I said... muttered.  
"Huh?"  
"Just go to the cabin already... " She stared at me.. What am I supposed to say? "... Please...?" Then she was off... and I followed.

Nigel's POV

Why is there no one but me here?

* * *

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter.. I have an excuse! I was tired and it's late and... Oh what the crud.. Really sorry! I couldn't sleep well these days and I have tons of homework today.. Again I'm really sorry! I'll try to write better soon though! **

**Me: Again, I'm really soooooooorrryyyyyy!**

**Nigel: Why do I get a 'thought' when the others get their own scenes?**

**Me: I was tired Kay?**

**Rachel: Yeah, Nigel she didn't put me in the story for a while too, at least you get a thought.**

**Me: Guys please I'm beggin you to STOP RUBBING IT IN! **

**Wally: Yeah! Give her a break!**

**Nigel: Easy for you to say.. You've got a little romance with Numbuh 3~ Hahahaha**

**Patton: Yeah~ Who's a little love birdie~ You are!**

**Abby: Okay~ Nothing to see here folks! Moving on!**

***screen goes black***

**Kuki: Hello~? Anybody here~?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned KND pigs would have green wings sprouting out from their backs and elephants would have purple poka dots on their trunks... How cool would that be!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all those great reviews! Which made me scream at 6 in the morning waking up my whole family! But it was worth it :D I had a great day today but I'm not telling you why cause you'll die of bordom and you know what else I won't tell ya guys? I'm not gonna tell you what happened when Hoagie and Abby took their little ****_walk_**** or what happened when Kuki and Wally went to ****_check out_**** their cabin. Let's just say it was some very awkward and sight joyful times together. ) And I'm going to try and put ****_no _****POVs in this one like the guest said so.. Worth a try~ But it will be hard since I have to put in all the couples _equally.._ Which is hard...**

**Reviews & Replys**

**KNDnumber170: Yeah, I know the feeling. It's really hard to write Hoagie's and Abby's little romance, even though there are my favorite couple! I wish the producers showed them a little more on the shows it would be a lot more easier to write if thet'd do that :)**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: Hey~ I read your other story ****_The Ghost Manor_**** let's say for me it was really scary.. I get scared really easily .. I have a huge problem with the dark.. I don't think I can sleep tonight..;; But still it was really cool and fun to read :)**

**Numbuh25-KND: YAY! Thanks for giving me that idea :D It was like the hardest and I think the longest chapter yet for me to write! But to come and think of it Nigels bit was almost the only reason I wrote this chapter ;) But I have no idea what to do with this one.. I should improvise! That's what I always do anyway~**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Thanks a bunch! I'll try my best and update frequently but I have really little time! This is some of the reasons why I hate my school, they take most of the time of the day away from us and give us tons of homework! With no time, there are absolutely no places to hang out! But like I said: I'll try my best!**

**Marty522: Wow! Thanks for reviewing 5 times in one day! You made my 20s! Thank you :D Thanks for being interested in my story ^^ It really means a lot!**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading guys~ It means a lot :D**

* * *

Operation: CAMPING

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

Chapter 7: The very first activities

Nobody's POV

"Okay people! ATTENTION! The first activity for the first day of your summer ca-aAMP! IS WOOD CRAFT!" Everyone groaned. Except Hoagie P. Gilligan.  
"YAY!" He said. And everyone stared.  
" -L is the colledge I want to go to~! Yay..?" He said.  
"Anyway, you people are going to make 3 things today! Your going to pick out of 9! There are three levels! Go in the green cabin up on that jinormous hill! If you don't do anything and stay in your cabin you _will _face the consequences! You will go up there with your team! Remember the people you sat with in the same room with?! Those are your teams! You will be given a backpack that contains.. Ehemm : 3 flashlights, 1 map that shows you where you'll be left, 5 water bottles, 1 blanket, 10 candle sticks, 1 pack of matches, and 5 loafs of bread! This will teach you how to work as a _team_ and get to _know eachother_ ! Now go get dressed into something _comfortable_ to climb that hill! One missing teamate, you're team will be cleaning the dishes after dinner! NOW GO!" The officer yelled, swinging a big gray plastic stick with his right hand. The crowd was walking slowly, groaning with every step.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TURTLES DOING! START YOUR ENGINES! AND MOVE!" The crowd moved really quick into their cabins.

In cabin 'Moon Base'

Room 1

"Why are we going to the cruddy _woods_?! We have the nice sidewalk! Or the beautiful beach! But _nooo_ we have to come to the cruddy woods instead! Patton! Drink!" Wally yelled.  
"Dude, just calm down. It's not like we'll be eaten by mountain lions or anything." Patton said, while throwing a water bottle from the mini fridge.  
"No, but there might be bears in that woods or a wolf. Anything might happen you know." Hoagie said, coming out of nowhere.  
"Don't scare him Numbuh 2!" Lee said.  
"I wa-... Huh?"  
Everyone looked at Lee in a confused yet 'I heard that from somewhere.. but where?' expression.  
"Anyone seen my sunglasses? I left it on that counter there." Nigel said, while coming out of the bathroom. Everyone jumped slightly, like waking from a trance.  
"Huh? Uh.. Yeah I think I saw a pair of sunglasses in the fridge." Patton said, frowning in a still confused face.  
"Why was it in there?" Nigel said.  
"Mabye they went for a stroll through the Arctic! Hahahaha!" Hoagie joked.  
"Ugh... That lame joke just ruined my summer." Wally said.  
"Did anyone put a pickle jar in the fridge?" Nigel asked while getting out his glasses from the fridge. Everybody looked at each other in a suspicous look.  
"No" Everyone said at the same time.  
"Okaaaay...? Well, there's a pickle jar in the fridge if anyones hungry so.. Yeah.." Nigel said.  
"ALL CAMPERS GET OUT OF YOUR CABINS! There will be 2 backpacks, choose one and go to your buses like earlier! SAME SEATS! In there you will choose your team leaders and your plan to find your way up through the woods. When one team gets there, there will be a siren! You have at least 6 hours to get there! Yes, it's that hard! There look at your surroundings closely observe them and use them! Now Move to your buses people!" said the officer from the red speakers from the ceiling corner in the room.

Room 2

"This will be a very long day.. What is this? A mystery camp or something!?" Fanny said.  
"Just relax~! This might be fun~!" Kuki said with a huge grin.  
"Yeah, fun enough to sleep. This is so obvious, there putting us on a 'Escape the woods!' mission! All you have to do is go north. I mean almost all of the hills are up north in this camp. This mabye very boring for Abby." Rachel said.  
"Abby don't think so." Abby said while coming from the hall.  
"This compass is broken, and I bet the other's are too." Sonya said, looking at the compass Abby was holding.  
"Where did you get that?" Fanny asked.  
"Infront of the door, Abby guesses that they left it there so the campers could take it after they announce it." Abby said.  
"Can you just take that before they announce it?" Kuki asked.  
"From looking at the way Abby just took it and they didn't say anything, they didn't noticed." Rachel said.  
"Hey.. Umm.. Anyone saw my braclets?" Sonya asked  
"What color is it?" Fanny asked.  
"Green."  
"I think I saw that inside that mini fridge." Kuki said.  
"Why was it in there?" Sonya said, while opening the fridge.  
"I dunno, Numbuh 5 can you hand me my backpack?" Rachel said..."Huh?" In a very confused expression.  
"Where-... Wha..?" Abby said. Everyone looked at Rachel in a confused and 'I know that name' looks.  
"Uh.. Guys? Does anyone in this room like pickles?" Sonya asked. Everyone jumped slightly as if being disturbed while in a deep thought.  
"Noooo..." Everyone said at the same time.  
"Then why is there a pickle jar in the fridge?" Sonya asked.  
"How should we know?" Fanny said.  
"Hey,, Can you give Abby that pickle jar Sonya?" Abby asked.  
"Okaaaay..." Sonya said, while giving Abby the jar. Abby took the jar and went to the kitchen in the living room, and the others followed. Then she emptied the jar full of pickles, and just when she was getting to the middled a blue card dropped.

' 0 '

"What does 0 mean?" Rachel asked.  
"Abby has no idea."  
"ALL CAMPERS GET OUT OF YOUR CABINS! There will be 2 backpacks, choose one and go to your buses like earlier! SAME SEATS! In there you will choose your team leaders and your plan to find your way up through the woods. When one team gets there, there will be a siren! You have at least 6 hours to get there! Yes, it's that hard! There look at your surroundings closely observe them and use them! Now Move to your buses people!" said the officer from the red speakers from the ceiling corner in the room.  
Everyone looked at eachother in confused.  
"This might be fun!" Kuki said in delight, breaking the silence.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... Umm... Sorry it's late and all.. And thanks for reading if you did^^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and read my story :D There just might be a mystery in every chapter... MUHAHAHA! And I was gonna do a 1x362 chapter... And I'm really sorry I didn't.. But I _will_ do it when the time is just right... And I just know when ;)**

**Me: I might just like the next chapter... hehehehehehehehehehe...**

**Nigel: You've finally gone nuts haven't you?**

**Me: Me? Why~!? MuHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Wally: She's gone nuts Nigel.. I think we should go...**

**Me: Okay, Wally can go.**

**Lee: I guess Wally just got fired...!**

**Sonya: Then who's gonna play Wally?**

**Me: I guy I know who's name is Ace**

**Wally: WHAT! NO!**

**Kuki: Why not? I like him :)**

**Wally: WHAT! WHY?!**

**Abby: Uh.. Abby thinks that's enough for today **

**Rachel: Me too.**

**Hoagie: Me three.**

***screen goes black***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Let me see anything that has the name KND on my "mine!" list.. Hmmm... Nope! Not there! There's still a JND, but that stands for Jokes Never Define, so... Yeah.. I don't own KND..**

**A/N: Hiya~ Long time no see~? Anyways thanks to all the wonderful people who read, reviewed, faved, or followed! It really means a lot! :D You guys would probably wondered 'why is that strange author putting pickles in the story?' Well that just came to my mind. And the personal belongings in the mini fridges was not a random happening...MUHAHAHA! **

**Reviews & Replys:**

**Marty522: Thanks for telling me that^^ It means a lot! And... the pickle jars and the personal belongings in the fridge was not just a random happening...May I tell you... There just might be mystery out there that you don't know of... MUHAHAHA! Bye the way~ Thanks for the review! :D**

**partygirl2000: I definetely won't do that horrible mistake! They're one of my favorite couples! You might find some in this chapter... hehehehehehe.. Thanks a bunch for reviewing! :D**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Thanks for waiting all that long! I'll update as soon as I can! And Thank you for taking your time to review! :D**

**Numbuh25-KND: I LOVE MYSTERIES! So I couldn't help myself! The mini fridges weren't there on accident, they were there because...ummm... uh... When you wake up all sweaty from a bad dream in the middle of the night you want some water.. right? Then there's a mini fridge right infront of your bed! A very convenient source of water.. Yeah! I think that's the reason I put the mini fridge there! And if the campers bring some food or water, ba-Bahm! Fridge right there! And me thanks you for the great review!**

**KNDnumber170: Me TOO! Especially when you eat it with pizza... Sorry went a little too over board! Thanks for the awesome review! :D**

**Again thank you people for reading, reviewing, faving, and following this story^^ It really means a lot :D Now let's read the story!**

* * *

Operation: CAMPING

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

Chapter 8: The very first activities Part 2

Bu 12 Seats 6~10

Nobody's POV

Rachel, Fanny, Sonya, Lee, and Patton were in there seats. It was time to decide who's the leader going to be.  
"I think I should be leader, since I'm the oldest boy in here." Patton said.  
"Just because your a stupid boy and your _old_ does not mean you can be leader! The leader in this team should be a girl!" Fanny yelled  
"Well, I'm not doing it." Sonya said, nervousely.  
"Me too." Lee added.  
"I still think that I should be it, boys are naturally stronger than girls, and we don't want scrawny little girls leading a team." Patton said.  
"Most of the words in that sentence was incorrect!" Fanny said, grinding her teeth. Patton, who still didn't realize that he won't get on Fanny's good side if he keeps talking like that, smirked.  
"You want a bet?" He said, smirking his 'Patton' smirk.  
"Why I ought' a!" Fanny stood up, rolling her sleeves, and with a very deadly look in her eyes, she put one foot on the round table, and got ready for a good bye-bye punch.  
"OKAY! I THINK THAT JUST MIGHT BE ENOUGH!" Rachel yelled.  
"Why don't we just pick a name out of a hat? Or any safe material, agreed?" Rachel said.  
"Fine." Patton said  
"Agreed." Everyone else said at the same time.

A few seconds later.

"Everyone got their signature on the peice of paper?" Rachel asked.  
"Yes." Everyone else said.  
"Good. Now put your papers in Lee's hat." Everyone did as Rachel said carefully as if they were doing a important ceremony of some sort.  
"Lee shake that hat, and pull a name out." Rachel said after putting her paper inside. Lee did what she said.  
"Hey! Why does he get to pull the name out?!" Patton said.  
"Cause he doesn't want to be leader and didn't put a little sticker on theirs." Rachel said, looking at Patton, her face was saying 'I know it was you.'  
"Hehehe.. I guy can try right?"  
"Yeah, but I think_ guys_ shouldn't try cause they'll get their hands dirt anyway." Fanny said. Patton rolled his eyes.  
'Relax Patton, and besides.. she's cute when she's mad~' Patton thought.  
"Uh... Can I say the name now?" Lee asked.  
"Go ahead." Rachel said.  
"Okay, the winner is... Rach. M."  
"Yeeesss! I knew tha-... What did you say..?" Said Patton.  
"He said, that Rachel won." Sonya said. Patton's face was... priceless.  
"Guys, since I'm the leader I'll make one rule: we work as a team! No wondering off or eating all the food! We work together, we can get to that cabin! It's going to be dark in there, and there's 3 flashlights.. Lee, Patton, and Fanny, hold the flashlights, I'll hold the backpack, and be in control of the map!Now hand me a peice of paper, if we'll need to get out of that woods, we'll need a plan." Rachel talked on and on how to get to that green cabin before dinner.

Bu 12 Seats 1~5

"Uh...Who wants to be leader?" Nigel asked.  
"Abby doesn't."  
"But Wally would!" Wally cried. But Nigel, knowing he will either get them all hurt or make them be the ones who would have to clean the dishes tonight, ignored what Wally just said.  
"Anybody else?" Nigel pleaded. But what he got was just a head shaking, or a 'no' mouthing.  
"Haa.. Fine if nobody wants to be leader, why don't we just take a peice of paper out of a hat?"  
"Hey! What about me!" Wally said, frustrated.  
"_You,_ from seeing _your_ behavior since we got to this _cruddy _camp, _will _get us killed or make us be the ones who have to clean the dishes" Nigel said.  
"Hey, Nigel, why don't you be leader? The three of us don't want to do it, and Wally won't be a great one, I think you can be great leader!" Hoagie said.  
"What! But I wanted to be leader!" Wally yelled.  
"All in the favor of making Nigel leader of this fine team say 'Aye' " Kuki said  
"Aye" Hoagie, Kuki, and Abby said.  
"Wha-?!" Wally cried.  
"Okay, fine I'm the leader. Then you guys have to listen to whatever I say. We work as a team! I know that's gonna be hard because you guys just met a few hours ago, but we have to try. We have to get to the cabin before sundown, which is just 2 hours away, even though it's day time it still might be dark. We have three flashlights... Hmm.. Kuki, Wally, and Abby will hold the flashlights. There's a map and a compass in there right? This mabye easier than I thought." Nigel said  
"Not too fast boss, the compass is broken, there's just a wooden stick where the magnet is supposed to be." Abby said.  
"Then how are we going to get there!" Wally yelled.  
"You can _make_ a compass you know. But we'll need a magnet. And we don't have that." Hoagie said.  
"Yes we do! On that mini fridge right there, it has both N and S." Kuki said.  
"Good but we need a cork."  
"In the trash can." Wally said, lifting up a cork from the trash can.  
"Fine, but we need a needle."  
"Ooh! I have one!" Kuki cried.  
"Why do you carry a needle with you Numbuh 3?" Nigel said. "Wha-..." Every body had their eyes on him, except Kuki.  
"I carry one in case I rip something. I have threads too if you need them, blackberry black, or grass green?" Kuki said while taking out items out of her little yellow bag. Hoagie slightly jumped, now remembering what they were talking about.  
"Thanks Kuki but we only need a needle. And we sorta need a pond or bowl of water." Hoagie added.  
"The water bottles. We'll dig a hole outside and pour them in, easy." Abby said smiling.  
"Hehehehe...I guess we can build a compass when get there." Hoagie said.  
"I get it now! They said to observe our surroundings! There might be some other stuff we can use in this room!" Said Nigel very loudly.  
"Shhhh! We don't want them to know!" Wally was pointing to the door that was leading them to the other room.  
"Fine, now lets find us some stuff." Nigel said. Then he saw a needle sticking out of the comfy chairs that they were sitting on.  
'They gave us everything, now all we need to do is use them.' He thought.

A few minutes later.

"Get out the buses!" Yelled a voice that was coming from a speaker. Everyone got out of the bus in this order.  
"Cruddy woods." Wally said.  
"Mabye we could see some animals there~!" Kuki said.  
"So what's your hobby?" Sonya said.  
"Yo-yoing, if that counts." Lee said.  
"What did the sea pickle say to the shrimp?!" Hoagie said. "See ya later _shrimp_!"  
Abby took her hat off hit Hoagie with it then put it back on and kept walking.  
"Ow.. ?"  
"You know I just might bury you alive in this activity if you say _toots_ one more time!" Fanny yelled.  
"Whatever ya say~ toots~" Patton, who eventually was having fun seeing Fanny mad, said.  
"Why I ought a!" Fanny yelled while pushing Patton down the stairs.  
"Ahh!" Patton yelled.  
Nigel and Rachel came out of the bus saying nothing.  
"Uh..." Nigel said.  
"Huh- aah!" Rachel said/yelled tripping on a step.  
"Whoa~!" Rachel stumbled down the stairs landing on the one and only tranfered student from England. They both sat there looking at eachother for 2 or 4 seconds, then got back to reality.  
"Uh.. I'm so sorry!" Rachel said.  
"No problem. Are you okay?" Nigel asked, giving a hand to Rachel.  
"Yeah, I think so." Said Rachel, taking Nigels hand.  
"You should be careful next time, stairs _can_ be mean." Nigel joked. Rachel giggled slightly.  
"I guess I'll see you at dinner time, or if you can beat my team, at the green cabin." Rachel said.  
"I guess we'll have to beat your team then." Nigel smiled, he remembered her voice from somewhere.  
"Suuuure. I'll see you again sometime then." Rachel then left with her team.  
"My team and I will see you at the finish line Rachel!"  
"If you can beat us there Nigel!"

... How did I know her name...?

... How did she know mine...?

* * *

**Lee: Hello, Fanfictioners. My name is Lee. Sar is not here right now, but she did leave a note saying 'in the bathroom, don't let anyone fight.'. So I'm here as Fighting Patrol.**

**Sonya: P-P-Patton can you turn the lights on...? It's scary in here...**

**Patton: What!? It's just the dark! There's nothing to be scared of :p**

**Fanny: Just turn the lights on or she'll get us all killed!**

**Patton: Yeah right like that would ever happen!**

**Sonya: I DON'T LIKE THE DARK! **

***Few minutes later, Patton's boot was found around a muddy swamp***

**Lee: Uh.. We found Patton... You won't want to see him.. I guess I'll go now and help Patton to the emergency room..**

**Rachel: Bye~ :D**

***Screen goes black***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't think that KND is mine..**

**A/N: Thanks to you guys who read, reviewed, faved, or followed my story~! I means a lot! **

**Reviews & Replys:**

**KNDnumber170: Be careful there's the 'caution slippery' sign right there! Hehe Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Okay! I'm so glad you liked that chapter! So here's the new one! Enjoy~! :D And thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Numbuh25-KND: You do that too?! I did that when I read your story SO many times~! I'm glad you liked the 'Patton smirk' I made~! Yeah,, Patton is pretty cute :D Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: Thank you~! I don't know how I got into 86x60 cause it hardly shows in the show! But still I love that they always fight:D Thanks for the review!**

**Marty522: I actually got that idea from your fic, if you don't mind^^ I couldn't think of anything else to pick the leader! Thanks for the idea :) And I just thought no one could be better at being leader except for them:D And thanks for reviewing! :D**

**applduck: Sorry if that confused you.^^ They are all decommissioned in this story and they're just starting to remember tiny little things about their past :) And thanks for reviewing~!**

**Let's read the story shall we?**

* * *

Operation: CAMPING

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

Chapter 9: What the **_crud_**!

Nobody's POV

"Was that a bear?!" Kuki yelled.  
"No, that was just my feet breaking a twig." Nigel assured.  
"Was that a m-m-mountain lion!?" Kuki yelled.  
"That was me checking the map, and there are no mountain lions here, so don't worry about it~" Hoagie assured.  
"Okay..." Kuki sighed  
"Was that a were wolf!?" Kuki yelled while jumping/stabbing on Wally's foot.  
"OWWWW! What the crud was that for!" Wally yelled.  
"Sorry.. I didn't mean to do that, but there was a howl coming from somewhere!" Kuki said.  
"Oh.. That was my alarm." Wally said. Everyone looked at him in a weird expression.  
"What~? I always wake up at 3 P.M. on Saturdays!" Defended Wally.  
"You know, for a football team caption, your strangely lazy." Abby said, with one of her eye brows up.  
"C'mon~ Saturdays were _made_ for sleeping~! Look at the pronouncation! Sat-ur-days! It's like sit-your-hays!" Wally said.  
"Shush! I hear something." Nigel wispered. He crouched down to feel the cold grassy ground beneath him.

_"You think they can make it?" _A thick male voice said, he somehow made the tempurature go down.  
_"Not a chance." _An icy female voice said.  
_"But what if-" _The male voice said again, but this time it was some what different.  
_"Save it for later, I think a team's behind that bush!" _The female voice said not noticing that she was speaking much more loudly than the male, and her voice was different also.  
_"One question, do we have to disguise our voices?"  
"Of course! If they hear our voices they'll know who we are!" _The female voice said loudly. Her voice was a normal teenager's voice now.  
_"No they won't, they don't remember a thing!" _said the male voice his voice was also in a teens voice but it was changing again.  
_"There's still a possibility! Now lets go!"_ The female voice said, this time it was like a computer talking.

"Who were those two?" Hoagie said.  
"I think they were just normal teens unenjoying their camps." Wally said.  
"Well, Abby thinks that their voices changed at least 3 times." Abby said.  
"Who would have 3 voices?" Kuki asked.  
"Mabye they just had a voice changing machine?" Nigel suggested.  
"Whatever or whoever it was, Abby suggests that they should get to that green cabin before dinner, we might not even get to look at those woodcrafts." Abby said.  
"But where are we right now?" Wally asked.  
"Right at this point, now all we have to do is head north." Nigel said.  
"This is way too easy, why did they give us four hours!?" Wally complained.  
"Why are you complaining? The faster we get there the faster we eat an the faster we sleep in our cozy cabins~!" Hoagie said while imagining him cuddling with his pillow. Just then an acorn hit him.  
"Hey what was that for?!" Hoagie said. Everyone looked at him in a confused look.  
"We didn't throw anything Hoagie." Nigel confirmed.  
"Well then who-" Hoagie didn't finish his sentence because a rain of acorns fell on all of them. They all ran.  
"What!" Wally was interrupted with a acorn being thrown at his mouth.  
"Ptuew! The-!" Wally was interrupted again by another acorn that was thrown into his mouth.  
"Ptueww! Crud-!" Another acorn came into his mouth.  
"Ptuew! Ugh! Forget i-!" Then another acorn found it's way into Wally's mouth.  
"Abby suggests that you should just SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" Abby yelled while running. She ducked when a huge batch of acorns came her way. The acorns missed Abby but it hit Hoagie instead.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, WOW! That's gonna leave a mark on my knee!" Hoagie yelled while rolling/falling down. Abby quickly got to him and helped him stand up, then she grabbed his wrist and ran as if her life depended on it. Hoagie was just being dragged by her, but in his imagination the acorns were flowers and they were frolicking through them.

The gang finally got out of that acorn shower.. Or the acorns just stopped.  
"What the _**crud **_is going on here!" Wally said.  
"They made _obstacles_.. I knew this was too easy, why would anyone give us 4 hours to get out of a woods if it wasn't that hard?!" Nigel said.  
"I'm hungry..." Hoagie said.  
"Let's eat the bread in the backpack~!" Kuki said cheerfully as possible. Everyone ate as Kuki happily hummed the Rainbow Monkeys theme song.  
"This bread is stail and untasty.. I hope there's gonna be a better meal later for us because feeding people dog food just isn't right..." Wally complained.  
"Then you can give it to me~!" Hoagie said, snatching away his bread.  
"Nu-uh! I'm still hungry!" Wally yelled then snatched the bread back. Nigel just facepalmed.  
"We can get there a lot faster if you guys stop fighting." Nigel said.  
"You can't tell us what to do!" Wally said.  
"Yeah! We have rights to say our opinions!" Hoagie added.  
"Yeah! This is the AS!" Wally exclaimed.  
"I think you mean US, Wally." Kuki whispered.  
"The US!" Wally said. Nigel just looked at him in a confused look, then just sighed.  
"Whatever, let's just go. Which way is north?" Nigel said. Hoagie looked back to see their foot prints.  
"That way, I think." Hoagie pointed to the dark side of the forest.  
"Or that way." Hoagie pointed to a very light, cheery, beautiful, and lovely path.  
"Abby thinks we should go that dark way, there might be a short cut that we don't know about."  
"W-w-well Wally thinks that we should go through the beautiful path, that way.  
"Awww.. I wanted to see a bear~!" Kuki said.  
"I thought you were afraid of bears!" Wally said.  
"When their big, but I bet that there's gonna be a bear cub on that path just waiting for us~!"  
"I want to go to the bright path.." Hoagie said.  
"It might be a trap, but if you scardy cats insist.. The girls go that way and the boys go that way, Nigel looks pretty scared himself." Abby said pointing to Nigel who was looking at the dark path nervousely.  
"Come on girl lets go~" Abby said taking Kuki away leaving the guys alone.  
"We'll see you guys later~!" Kuki yelled. The guys just stared.  
"Wouldn't be a little dangerous if two teenage girls go in there alone..?" Hoagie said.  
"Y-y-y-yeah... You think we should follow them...?" Nigel asked.  
"No WAY am I going in there!" Wally yelled. Then he heard a girl scream in there... a very familiar scream... Then another scream came... This one was also famliliar. The boys looked at eachother then ran into the dark path, not noticing the trees closing hiding the path they entered.

"You think they would come Abby?" Kuki asked.  
"Of course they would. Or at least Wally would after hearing you scream. And by the way, your a pretty good actress girl~!" Abby exclaimed.  
"Your not so bad yourself~" Kuki said fist bumping Abby.  
"The guys would be whooped to see this, Abby knew that there was a shortcut around here!" Abby said proudly.  
"But we have 2 hours left, what would we do there?"  
"We'll just have to find that out when we get there." Abby said. The girls turned their head and they saw three boys running to them. Nigel stopped running, noticing that the path was slippery and the girls were safe, but Wally and Hoagie were looking at Nigel when he stopped and didn't notice a thing. When they turned their head again they saw that the girls were centimeters infront of them they tried to stop, but the ground just wouldn't allow that.  
"AAAAAAHHHH!" The 2 boys screamed while sliding then tackled the girls down to the mud.

*SPLASH!*

"What were you two doing!" Abby yelled while getting out of the mud.  
"Yeah! You got mud everywhere!" Kuki yelled.  
"_We_ were trying to save the cruddy lives of you two!" Wally said.  
"Yeah! But is there a thank you? NOO!" Hoagie said.  
"Thank you guys, for tackling us into the mud!" Abby yelled.  
"Your very welcome!" The both of them said.  
"Ugh.. You guys got mud in our ears and my mouth tastes like dirt!" Kuki said.  
"Come on guys get up, I don't think you would want to be seen to anyone like this." Nigel said giving them a hand.  
"_You_! Why did you just stop by your self leaving us running then crashing into the girls like this!" Wally yelled.  
"Yeah! Come to think of it, this was your fault!" Hoagie said. Wally and Hoagie looked at each other then gave a really evil smile. They both got their hands up grabbed Nigels shirt then pulled him in the pool of mud.  
"AAAHHH!" Nigel noticing nothing wrong was pulled into the mud.  
"Haahahaha!" Hoagie and Wally laughed at their leaders obliviousness.  
"Can you people stop acting like dumb & dumber and get up, the cabins just on top of that hill!" Abby said while helping Kuki stand up.  
"Huh?" The boys turned their heads to see a green cabin on top of a hill.  
"Then what are we waiting here for~! Lets run team!" Nigel said. Then he started to run, then he saw Rachel running straight at him. He stopped just in time because their faces were just inches away. Then they just fell backwards.  
"You! How did you get here this fast!?" Rachel said extremely suprised.  
"Me?! I told you that our team will beat you here first!" Nigel said proudly.  
"You guys didn't beat us just yet." Rachel said pointing to where 8 teens were running to hit a red button that had a huge 'Finish' on it. Patton was running up front then Fanny then Patton again. Abby noticing this took Hoagies goggles, that were slimy with mud, and threw it to the button with all her might.

"WEEEEEEER WEEEEEEER WEEEEEEEEER WEEEEEEEER A TEAM HAS FINISHED ACTIVITY NUMBER 1! I REPEAT, A TEAM HAS FINISHED ACTIVITY NUMBER ONE! THE FIRST GAME IS OVER!"

Everyone saw Abby beside that button holding Hoagies goggles and smiling widely.  
Nigel looked at Rachel and said  
"That's my awesome team for you."

* * *

**A/N: Yess! I finished this one in only 2 days~! A personal record! Hi guys~! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, or following this story~! Please, if you have the time, tell me of how you think of this chapter and give me some advices or tell me what you guys want in the next chapter:D I'll try and put them in^^ But if you don't have any time at all or really sleepy, thanks for reading this anyway~**

**Hoagie: So what's gonna happen to my goggles?**

**Wally: We dip them in cheese and eat them of course!**

**Hoagie: But they taste horrible!**

**Wally: Who cares~! We get cheeeeeeeeese~~**

**Nigel: Uh... I think I should turn this off now.**

**Me: Bye~!**

***screen goes black***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm sure I would know if I did own KND, but I don't own it so I don't know~**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! 8 reviews in one chapter! That's sooooo cOOOOOOOL! Thank you guys sooo much! I love you!... JK ;; Anyways, thanks to the people who read, reviewed, faved or followed :D This chapter will just be talking and talking, it mught be even talking about talking! Nothing big will happen in this one, but if I come up of a great idea or a slight clue of whats going on, I will type it down :D**

**Reviews & Replys**

**Numbuh25-KND: Your a genious~! I think the arguments were a little too childish though, but WHO cares~~! I sorta like them thi way, and I'm happy that you like them too :D And about the voices, I really didn't decide who they should be... or did I..? Have fun at camp~!**

**appleduck: You tell 'em girl!.. Or boy! Oh and I really love your picture of a duck made out of an apple, just wanted to put that out there ;D Thanks a bunch for reviewing~!**

**partygirl2000: Be patient my dear reader, all will come in good time.. MUHAHAHAHA! And I just know who and when ;)**

**Marty522: Thank you~ :D My sister came up with the Hoagie and Abby Frolicking moment ;) I'm glad you like the childish arguments, I thought they were a little too uh... ummm.. childy? And thanks for reviewing my fine sir^^ or ma'm^^**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Thanks~ :D I'll try my best to keep you pleased~~ :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**KNDnumber170: Yeah I think so too^^ It was easier than putting them all together ;) It was a longest chapter yet and I'm not sure that I should make them longer, or shorter, I might update once a week since a huge test is coming next month... Uh oh..**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: Thank you~! My personal fave there ;D Thanks for reviewing~! I'll try and do my best! :D**

**KNDnumbuuh3.4: I will update right about... now ;D I love him being jealous too, he's so cute when he does that on the show :-D :D :D :D :D**

**And again thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, or, following this story, and I might not have that much time this month but I'll try to update at least once a week^^**

* * *

Operation: CAMPING

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

Chapter 10: Dinner, and after that, _free time_

Nobody's POV

Hoagie sat on the large lunch table made out of wood. He was the last one to arrive because he was 'collecting' food and putting them on his tray.  
"Mmm-mmm, spaghetti, apples, orange juice, three slices of apple pie, and last but not least, a huge pile of french fries~!" Hoagie said while sitting down.  
"Uh.. You can eat all that before dinner is over?" Abby asked, obviously suprised.  
"Of course I can~! The secret is not chewing and just pushing them down the throat!" Hoagie said proudly.  
"How can you digest all of that?" Kuki asked.  
"I ate like this since I was a little kid," Something slashed by Hoagies mind jumping, a liver, two onions, an old lady, and some very gruesome food " ... and..uh.. I guess I got used to it...?.. Uh.. Mabye I'll skip dinner this once, I don't think I'm in the zone anymore.. hehe" Hoagie stood up grabbed his tray and went to put back all his food.. but he kept a slice of apple pie just in case.  
"What's up with him?" Wally said with his mouthful.  
"I think I scared him." Kuki said.  
" No I meant whats up with him saying lame things like _the zone_? " Wally said again with his mouthful.  
"Abby thinks you should close your mouth when talking, it's really gross, and you won't get a lot of ladies talking like _that_." Abby said. Wally glared, Abby smirked.  
"Fine, if I act like a lady will you stop nagging?" Wally asked in a english accent.  
"Of course your fine Queen." Abby said also in a english accent.  
"Ughh. I'm not hungry anymore, I'll be in the cabin if any of you need me, so try and not to need me!" Wally said going to put back his tray.  
"Abby's full too, I'll go and you guys enjoy your dinner." Abby left Nigel and Kuki alone. Rachel's team sits right beside, them in a certain distance.  
"Uh.. Nigel should we leave too there's only like about 6 people here." Kuki asked. There really was 6 people here including Nigel, Kuki, Austin Grewel, Cartny Plaose, Angela Witherzeen, Lizzy Devine, and Max Bejout'.  
" Sure, I'm done anyway." Nigel said standing up following Kuki. He crossed a table which had Lizzy Devine sitting there. She blew kisses, winked, smiled, and all that stuff you do when your trying to flirt with a guy with a touch of creepyness in them.  
Nigel shivered.

Cabin 'Moon Base'

Room 2

Hoagie ran in and slammed the room door, he slammed it so hard the room shuddered.  
"Hoagie?" Lee said. Hoagie was sweating, breathing hard, his eyes were huge, face was red, and shuddering.  
"Huh?" Hoagie said.  
"Are you okay?" Patton asked.  
"Uh... I don't know..." Hoagie felt something weird going on.  
'What happened? I only answered a small question, mabye it was the apple pie I ate. Yeah that's it, it was the apple pie, nothing else, just the apple pie.. ... Right...? What am I holding back in my mind...?'  
"Well you really don't _look_ okay" Lee said.  
"Huh..? Oh... Uh... Just the apple pie I ate a while ago. I guess.." Hoagie said.  
"What's wrong with talking with your mouthful?! I didn't hurt anyone!" Wally yelled coming in the room.  
"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Wally said, looking up and down at Hoagie.  
"Apple pie betrayed me." Hoagie said.  
"Huh...? ... Ooooh... Ugh.. Again you ruined my summer." Wally said.  
"And mine too.." Patton said.  
"C'mon~ It was funny~!" Hoagie said, looking like his normal self again.  
"Yeah, for you!" Lee said.  
"Some people just don't know good puns today... What is this world coming to?"  
"Well we better get ready for the next activity. The pretty camp councelor from the green cabin said that we have to wear something very uncomfortable." Wally said.  
"Uh, don't you mean comfortable?" Lee said.  
"No no no, it was _un_comfortable." Wally said.  
"Well I'm not going to." Patton said.  
"Why not?!"  
"Because your bad at lying." Nigel said coming in.  
"Fine, you put on whatever you want, I'm going to listen to the pretty counceler chick." Wally said. Everyone just sat there and waited for an announcement. While Wally changed into his most best clothes, then he noticed that nobody was changing but him, so he started to change back to his normal one.  
" OKAY _TEENAGERS_, HAVE YOUR CRUDDY FREE TIME, BUT YOU SHOULD BE IN BED BY 10 O'CLOCK! I REPEAT 10 O' CLOCK! NO HIGHWAY OPTIONS! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU LIKE IN YOUR CABIN, YOU COME OUT THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! THIS WILL HELP YOU GET TO KNOW YOUR CABIN MATES BETTER! AND BE READY FOR TOMORROW! IT WON'T LIKE TODAYS PRINCESS PARTY TOMORROW WILL BE ROUGH! SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!"  
Screams of joy was heard from every where.  
"Yeeees! Free time! What should we do!?" Wally said all excited.  
"Aren't you tired Wally?" Patton asked.  
"Yeah, tired of SLEEPING AROUND! LET'S GO KICK SOME ADULT BUTT!" Wally thought about what he just said. There were three leters in his brain which was: H.u.h?  
"Why would you kick adults butt?" Nigel asked.  
"Are you okay Beatles?" Patton said.  
"I think you need a rest, you had a pretty long day~" Hoagie suggested.  
"Something must be wrong with the food here" Lee added.  
"I'm FINE.." Wally said, still thinking if he is really 'fine' or gone to Lala land.  
"Okay, so now what should we do?" Patton said.  
"Let's spy on girls! Mabye they're having a pillow fight!" Hoagie said all excited.  
"Uh.. I don't think we should-" Nigel was cut off by an excited Wally and Patton.  
"We're in!" They yelled.  
" I don't know about that.." Lee said.  
"Come on~! It could be fun! And mabye we can steal a candy or two!" Wally said.  
"... Fine... but I'm still not liking the idea.." Lee said with a worried face.  
"So how about you Nigel?" Patton asked. Nigel thought about all the possibilities that could happen. 'We could get caught and the girls might do a makeover on us, or we might trig an alarm and the police might come and take us away! ...But we might get caught and mabye Rachel can invite us in, or we might not get caught and sneek off quietly.. .. Hmmmm.. I doesn't hurt to try... right...?'  
"Okay.. But only for a little while!"  
"Then c'mon~!" Wally said. They five guys went infront of the door covering Room 1. They all put there ears on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

The guys jumped backwards and Lee held onto Wally's mouth.

"A BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and you might be wondering why Hoagie was wearing his goggles when in one of the chapters from before said that he was wearing glassed, let's just change you guys memories and pretend that the 'glasses' were just goggles spelled... er... wrong.. Sorry about the mix-up! I'm still getting used to writing^^ And I'll be updating lest frequently now.. Really sorry, I have this huge test coming so I have to cram.. I'll try to update at least once a week, though! :D So please wait cause I will finish this! **

**And again thanks to the people who read, reviewed, faved, or followed this chapter! It really means a lot :) And if you have the time to tell me what you think of the story, it would be great^^ **

**Fanny: The stupid chimps are going to spy on us!? If they get caught I'll kill 'em right in the spot!**

**Abby: Relax~ Abby will do that for ya ;D**

**Kuki: Don't kill them! Just hurt them really bad! So bad they won't ever think of doing it again!**

**Rachel: I'll bring some... _materials_**_..._

**Sonya: And I'll bring a camera...**

**Girls: MUHAHAHA!**

***screen goes black***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever have chance of owning Codename: Kids Next Door... It's too good of a show.. This is depressing..**

**A/N: Hello People~ I'm back! YAY~ It's Sunday, and I'm ****_finally_**** writing the new chapter! Lets go to the reviews and replys~ Oh and I'm gonna try and use the advice that KNDFANGIRL gave me^^ Thanks a bunch!**

**Reviews & Replys**

**KND Operative Numuh 227: Thanks a lot! Fanny is kind of ... let's say... scary.. So she might h.u.r.t. the boys.. MUHAHAHA! And by the way~ thanks for the amazing reviewing!**

**Marty522: I know! She annoys me SO MUCH! I don't hate her or anything, but I just don't like her with Nigel, Rachel is WAY much better with Nigel~ And Thank you sir for your great review! :D**

**Guest: :D Thanks for the review^^ :D**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: And you'll get to~ In this new chapter~! Thank you for your beautiful review~! :D**

**Blue2B: Wow~ Thank you! I love your stories by the way~ including ****_Monarchs, Operation: KND, _****and ****_Bestfriend or Boyfriend _****~! Thanks for the wonderful review~:D**

**KNDFANGIRL: Oh my gosh! You reviewed! And thanks for the advice! I'll try and use it on this chapter! But it's kinda hard.. Do I space out all the sentences? And thanks a bunch for the awesome review!:D**

**Numbuh25-KND: Yo Abbey~ Your Back~ Congratulation~! :D And you'll see what they do to them~ HEHEHEHEHEHEHE And thanks for the graceful review and the great ideas~! :D**

**appleduck: Thanks~ And I really don't know~ ;D Thanks a lot for the delicious review~! :D**

**And thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed~! And if you have the time to tell me about what you think, it would be great~ :D**

* * *

Chapter 11

Operation: C.A.M.P.I.N.G.

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

Nobody's POV

"What was that!" Hoagie whispered.

"I think it was Fanny." Patton whispered back.

"I think their coming out! To the kitchen!" Hoagie whispered and shouted at the same time. The five boys moved to ran to the kitchen, and hid in the cupboard.

"How d-d-d-did that thing get in here!" Fanny said running out of the room.

"Through the window?" Kuki said while following Fanny.

"The stupid boys nust have done it!" Fanny yelled.

"But how would they get in, in the first place?" Abby said.

"I don't care! I'm gonna give them a peice of my mind!" Fanny said, then she stomped in the direction of the boys room.

In the cupboard

"Oh no! Fanny's going to our room! What do we do now!" Hoagie said, panicking.

"Shut-up! The good thing is now we can go to the girls room!" Wally said.

"Which I think is still a bad idea!" Nigel mentioned.

"Lee, you on my feet!" Patton said.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Lee said.

"Shhhhh!"

The hall, infront of the boys room

"Where are they!?" Fanny said.

"Are you sure they were the ones who put that huge spider in our room? We're not sure yet, it might have just crawled through the window." Rachel said. Fanny thought about it.

'Is it dumb wasting my precious time busting those boys or should I just get the stupid bug myself?... Or should I just make them...? Ugh... might as well..'

"I guess we should just get the bug ourselves.." Fanny said.

"Good let's go, it's cold here! Why do they turn on the airconditioner so high!" Kuki said.

The boys

"I think we should go in." Wally said, signaling the others to come into the girls room.

"What if they come back?" Lee asked nervousely.

"They'll probably looking for us through the whole camp, so come on!" Wally yelled.

"Are you sure we have to do this...?" Lee whispered to Wally.

"Sure~ All we have to do is go in and steal their stuff, come out and investigate the stuff in their~" Wally whispered.

"Have you done this before..?" Hoagie asked.

"Sure~ Patton and I spied on a lot of girls~" Wally said.

"You never got caught?" Nigel asked.

"Nuh-huh~ Never~ Nope~ We're the masters of spying~" Wally said proudly.

"But Wally we got caught every time we tried to spy on girls!" Patton whispered.

"But we didn't... once~" Wally whispered back.

"Yeah, they were 9 years old, plus they were your cousins!" Patton exclaimed.

"But we didn't get caught~!"

"They were 9!"

"Who cares~"

"I do!"

"Just come in!" Wally yelled.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Nigel asked.

"We look around everywhere untill we find something interesting." Wally said.

"What if we find one of their...er... Battle Ready Armor..?" Nigel said nervously.

"Pffffft! What's a Battle Ready Armor!?" Patton said laughing.

"... You know... _bras..._!" Nigel said.

"We put them back! What would we do with them!?" Wally said.

"Battle Ready Armor... I heard of that before!... But where... " Hoagie said.

"Probably on a military documentery thingie." Lee said.

"Nah~ I never watch those things, they're so boring! I think I heard my little brother Tommy talk about it." Hoagie said.

"Why would he talk about that?" Patton said.

"Something about adults I think, he's always saying 'fight adult tyranny!' and crazy stuff like that." Hoagie said.

"I think someones coming!" Patton said.

"And they're here!" Fanny yelled. The girls were standing infront of the door hands on their hips and faces ... scary.

"W-What are y-you gonna d-d-do to us..?!" Lee said nervousely.

"Oh, we're going to have _fun_." Sonya said smiling evily.

"W-we're n-not afraid o-of y-you..!" Hoagie said.

"Really Hoagie? You sure?" Abby said, also smiling evily.

"Your not gonna hurt us or anything are you..?" Wally said nervousely.

"Oh, we're not going to hurt you guys~ we're going to have fun." Kuki said.

"Why don't we sit down _boys_ ~" Fanny said.

"Uhh... " The boys looked at eachother nervouslely than sat down afraid the girls might have a weapon behind their backs.

"Now who's ready to have fun baby~!" Abby said. The girls got out a hairdryer, a mascara bottle, bright red lipsticks, and lots more...

-adlkfja;lkfja;dlkfj;dlkfj;dlkfja;dlkfjad;slfkja;dlkfja;ldkfja;dlf **1 hour later** a;dlfkja;fkla;ldfkja;dlkfaj;dflkja;fklja;dflkajdf;alkjdf;alkdfja;dlkfja;sldkfja;fj-

"Are you ready to see your beautiful faces? _Girls~_" Sonya said evily.

"Yes~ It's a masterpeice~!" Kuki said smiling widely.

"Abby thinks she did good~ You look like a real girl!" Abby said very happy.

"You know I think you'd make a perfect princess!" Rachel said trying hard not to laugh.

"Now that's what I call beauti~fuuu~LL!" Fanny said clapping her hand together.

"What?!" The boys all said at once. "Show us!"

"There's a mirrior right there if you want to see." Abby said pointing to a big mirrior beside a bed. All the boys ran to the mirrrior wondering why they surrendered in the first place.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAA AAAAAAA!"

"Soooo~ You liky~?" Rachel asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: My least favorite chapter yet! Too short I believe... And I rushed... Real sorry! I didn't do my homework, and my friend had this... er... problem so she had to stay for a few hours ( Family problems... I felt really bad for her and she looked so sad... so I really couldn't say anything... hehe ^^;; I'm softy;; ) and my bratty little sister was watching TV right beside the computer... ㅡㅡ So it was really distracting! Anyways~ Really sorry for the bad chapter, but I'll improve next time! PROMISE! And if you have any advices or anything you want to tell me please do^^ **

**Thanks to all the wonderful people who read, reviewed, faved, and followed!^^**

**And I promise I'll improve :)**

**Patton: ...**

**Wally: ...**

**Nigel: ...**

**Hoagie: ...**

**Lee: ...**

**Girls( Kuki, Abby, Fanny, Sonya, Rachel) : PUAHHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Nigel: I've got enough of this...**

***screen goes black***

**;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only wish that on the first star at night: Please let me have KND~ But the the star is not that nice to me.. **

**A/N: Hi guys~ Thank you so much for the great reviews! I love them so much! Sorry for not updating for long.. .. hahaha.. Oh and there's gonna be an important announcement in the end of this story, so please read! Oh and thanks to all the great people who took the time to read, review,fav, of followed my story^^**

**Reviews & Replys**

**partygirl2000: Wow! I did that to my sister once and then she hit me! To put it simple I'm not that good of an eye shadower.. (Shaded it bright green... ... and I did it on purpose, so I get her feeling ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Marty522: Thank you^^ It really means a lot! It actually got me back to my writing mood :D And I thought that Lee and Nigel would be much more... calmer and mature than the others so I put it that way~ I'm glad you liked it :) **

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: I know right! It was one of my favorite episodes! And thanks a bunch for the great review! :D**

**KNDNumbuuh3.4: Thank you! :D :D :D :)**

**Christinetjorel: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Thanks for the review!**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Hehehe, Thank you! It means a lot!**

**appleduck: I agree, Nigel and Lee didn't need to get that punishment from them! Poor guys ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Double Deuce: Wow~ Thank you! I'm still looking for a beta thanks to your helpful suggestion! :D And thanks for the great comments! It really made me fell better! I'll try my best to keep you pleased while reading this story :)**

**KNDFANGIRL: Thank you so much! :D And thanks for the great review! :D **

**Now... I will start this chapter! Just after this commercial! **

**Just kidding ;P**

* * *

Chapter 12: Consequnces for Consequences

Operation: C.A.M.P.I.N.G.

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

Nigels POV

What did I do..? Why did I deserve this... THIS! I said it was not a good idea! Why won't anybody listen! Of course it _was _my fault for giving in..

But that doesn't mean we need make up to get taught a lesson!

I looked at my face in the mirrior, I had red eye shadow, dark mascara, bright red lipstick, BLUSHES! And what's with the over amount of legnth on the eyeliner! Who brings eyeliner to Summer camp!

"So~ what do you think~?" Rachel asked. I couldn't dare look at her face, I swear her face would look like she just had laughing gas.

"I-I-I-I..." I said.

"Mmm hmm~ I love what I did with the eyes too~" Rachel said putting evilness into her voice.

I feel like an idiot... _A beautiful idiot... _

Okay Nigel, back to your senses!

Oh what the heck! Who could come back their senses when they see that creature in the mirrior!

Hoagies POV

You know, this actually fit's me~ With the light blue eye lashes, and the scary purple lipstick...

"What the CHEESE!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Abby looked at me in a confused look.

"What have you done with my face! I liked it just the way it did before!"

"Well you shouldn't have thought you could get away with sneaking into the girls room did you Hoagie?" Abby said smirking proud.

"But I was beautiful!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"You still are baby~" Abby joked.

"What!" I cried.

"You look like the queen if the night~!" Abby said winking.

"What! I do not!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Do to!" Kuki said.

"Where did you come from?!" Hoagie said.

"Aww c'mon Hoagie~ You look beautiful~!" Kuki said clapping her hands together.

"Yeah.. A beautiful meatloaf..."

Nobody's POV

"You know I don't look bad actually, I look pretty good." Wally said satisfyingly

"See I told you~" Kuki said.

"Mmmmhmmm~ I look like a pretty pretty cruddy little princess that's looking for fawie dust!" Wally said. "How do you make a manly man guy like me look so GIRLY!"

"But you look adorable! You look just like sleeping beauty~!" Kuki said. "Now where's that wig I found?"

"_A WIG_! Where would you find a wig in summer camp!"

"Oh, I girl named Lizzie Devine brought it! So I sorta borrowed it~" Kuki said.

"You stole a wig?! She stole a wig! Why would you steel a wig!" Wally exclaimed.

"Because! The golden locks just looked soo~ pretty~! Found it! Here lets put them on ya~" Kuki threw the wig on Wally.

"Oww! What is this wig made out of! Metal!?" Wally said obviously liking it and adjusting it on his head. "Is it normal a cellphone being in a wig? And I thought we can't bring cellphones to camp." Wally said pulling out a cellphone from the wig.

"It is." Fanny said while snatching the phone away.

"Why did that prissy bring a cellphone here!" Fanny yelled.

"Mabye she wanted to call someone?" Patton said.

"Wow that makes a lot of sense, thank you captian obvious!" Fanny yelled. Patton hummffed and turned around and went back to trying to erase the permanent ink off his face.

"Let's check her caller lists then." Lee suggested, also cleaning the permanent markers off his face.

"I can't, it's locked." Fanny said.

"Then put in the answer!" Wally said.

"Wow, your so smart Wally." Abby said sarcastically.

"I know~" Wally said. Abby and Hoagie exchanged looks.

"Try and put 'Nigie' in or 'Mrs Uno' mabye it's 'Shirely Uno' " Rachel said with a frown.

"Huh?! Why try that!?" Nigle yelled.

"It worked, the 'Nigie' thing of course." Fanny said smiling.

"So let's check her caller's list mabye she's some sort of secret agent that came here just to spy on us teenagers and then kill us one by one.. or she just brought that to call her parents, anything can work." Nigel suggested still not liking the idea that Lizzie Devine liked him.

"She only has two numbers on her phone: and their just two digits of numbers! This is getting fustrating.." Fanny said.

"What are they?" Wally asked.

"99 and 00. What do you think they are?" Fanny said.

"Call them!" Everyone said.

"Fine!... It's not working! 99 doesn't exist!" Fanny yelled now getting really fustrated.

"Then try the other one!" Patton said.

"YOU DO IT!" Fanny yelled throwing the phone at Patton.

"OOOWWW! YOU DID NOT JUST THROW THIS PHONE AT ME!" Patton said. Throwing the phone to the ground.

"I DID YOU STUPID BOY! WATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT!"

"WHY I OUGHTA!" Patton stood up and stomped to Fanny.

"Guys please stop..." Sonya said weakly.

"YOU STAY OUT!" Both Patton and Fanny said at the same time. Fanny regreted that because she knew never to get Sonya angry... ever..

"Sonya I'm-" Fanny was cut off by Sonya yelling.

"I CAN SAY ANYTHING WHEN I WANT! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY! I WAS JUST GONNA TELL YOU GUYS THAT THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS CAMP SO YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T BE TOO LOUD! BUT DO YOU GUYS CARE!? NOOOOO! DOES IT MATTER WE GET CAUGHT AND THE COUNSELORS GET MAD!? I GUESS IT DOESN'T! WHY DON'T WE JUST ALL SCREAM: STOP THROWING THE CRUDDY PHONE!" Sonya yelled.

Everybody stared. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Fanny, Patton, and Rachel were all horrified.

Sonya stomped to the kitchen mumbling some very mean words.

"Is she okay...?" Lee whispered to Fanny.

"Ya-ha, she's just mad, she'll forget what happened soon so just act normal..!" Fanny whispered back. "You know we're lucky, because she actually breaks everything she sees.."

"Wow... cool.." Lee said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"What was that?!" Wally cried, then he accidently looked at the mirrior. " AAHH!"

"Shutup boy!" Abby said.

"Hey guys~ The camp officer is here! He said he wants to talk who threw a tantrum!" Sonya said obviously forgetting that she was the one whe yelled just a few seconds ago.

"Who's gonna be the one?!" Patton said in a nervous tone.

"Patton started it so I think he should be it!" Hoagie said.

"What! But I don't have a girl voice!" Patton said

"I'll do it.." Fanny mumbled angrilly. "It's not the first time anyway."

"Yay~!" Patton said.

"COME OUT YOU IDIOTS!"

"Coming~!" Hoagie cried. All the teens went to the door where Sonya and the officer was.

"Who was it!" The officer yelled.

Fanny sighed. " It was-" "Me!" Patton cut off Fanny before she could answer. Fanny and the others were rather suprised.

"But your a boy! I heard a high sqeaky girly scream!"

"I...uh... have this weird condition, when I get mad my voice gets all high and girly...?" The officer stared at the jet black haired boy.

"Fair enough, it won't happen again, right SARGENT!?"

Patton shivered, coldness ice and snow just went through his head. "Uh... Yes sir..?"

"Good," The officer looked around and saw the yet unerased make up on Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally's faces. "Why do you freaks have make up on!?"

"It really brings out my eyes doesn't sir?" Hoagie said batting his eyes. The officer stood there for 3 seconds then left shaking his head and mumbling about how weird teens are these days.

Everyone turned their heads at Hoagie.

"Brings out your eyes..?" Abby asked.

"Where did that come from?" Wally asked disgusted look.

"What~!? It was funny!" Hoagie said.

"Yeah, for your lame self." Fanny added.

"C'mon~ Lee you think it was funny right?" Hoagie asked Lee, who wasn't there anymore. "Lee?! Lee-ee!"

"Uh..Guys! The cellphones gone!" Lee yelled in the girls room.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**A/N: Dun-dun-duun! Cliffhanger! I don't think this is my favorite chapter though, but I liked that it was longer than the last one. Oh and the important author's note is that I can't update this frequently anymore.. :( I will update, promise! But not so much... I really don't have time, since the big test is coming this December. But I promise you! That after the test everything will go back to normal! And after Christmas there's winter break :D so I can write more ! **

**I'm really sorry for letting you guys down, I truly am, but this test is very important. Curse you cruddy educational system!  
**

**And thanks to all the wonderful people who took the time to read, review, fav, or followed this story!  
And if you can take the time to tell me what you think, it would be just great :)**

**Oh and there's one more thing, I'm gonna put something that's called 'The question of the day!' in every last authors note. It would be great if guys answered~ **

**Wally: I hope I erase the make up off soon, I'm starting to get gender identity confusion!**

**Nigel: I hope Hoagie would stop telling those lame jokes..**

**Hoagie: I'm sure Lee thought it was funny.**

**Lee: I'm sorry man...**

**Hoagie: Patton..? **

**Patton: *playing a video game* Sure.. why not..**

**Hoagie: Girls...?**

**Girls: *pretend they got a phonecall***

**Hoagie: *shaking his head* People these days, just don't know good comedians when they're right under their noses..**

**Abby: Yeah.. right...**

***screen goes black***

**The Question Of The Day: If you had any super power in the universe what would you have? And why?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I love KND, I really do, but I don't own it.. It's kinda sad..**

**A/N: Hi again Fanfictioners~! Long time no see~? Anyway I actually squeezed in time for me to write! Whoopie! Oh and I know I put way too much humor (or tried to) in the last chapter, so this one's gonna be serious.. dead serious.. And if you like 2/5 your just might like this chapter.. :D**

**Anyway~ Thanks to all the great people who took their valuable times to read, review, fave, and follow this story :D **

**And my answer to the question I asked last time~: Plant Powers :) I love the idea that if people cut trees down I can just make 'em grow with in a blink of an eye~**

**Reviews & Replys**

**KNDNumbuh3.4: I'm glad you liked it! I'll try my very best to keep you pleased~ Thanks for the review~ It really means a lot~**

**Numbuh25-KND: That'd be SO COOL! It's like controling your own world! And I thought most people could do that, and I was the weird one! I actually didn't know that even was a power! But now I want to have it :D And thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it! I love it when boys turn weak around the girls the girls they like and Patton seemed to the perfect kind of boy to do that :D**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: I wanted that power too! After I saw Doctor. DoLittle! It'd be real cool to know what the animals are saying~! I would absolutely love that! Thanks for the review~!~!**

**Marty522: Thank you~!^^ Yeah I wonder that too, Hoagie's really funny when he's not trying to make people laugh in the show and in the FF world! I hope he finds out soon :) And my friend and I was talking teleportation!; if we have 5 minutes before class, POOF! Your in Hawaii! And you can always come back on time! And thank you for your reviews~ they really cheer me up sometimes :D**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Thanks so much for the review, fellow fanfictioner! :D**

**Blue2B: Thank you! My sister thought of that actually~ I hope you can smlie while reading this one too! :D**

**tonxzdania: Okie-dokie arta chokie~ (I know I'm too old to use that but who cares~~!) And thanks for the review~!**

**Okay that's all I have :D And thanks to all the great people who took their valuable time to read my story :)**

**And don't forget to answer the question of the day~ **

* * *

Chapter 13: Happenings

Operation: C.A.M.P.I.N.G

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

"What did you do with it!" Fanny cried angrily. She wasn't planning to get in trouble just because of a stupid junk of stupid technology. And she definetely didn't want little miss I love Nigie barging in either.

"I didn't do anything with it! I swear!" Lee said holding his hands up in the air. He only heard rumors abou when Fanny got mad, and according to the rumors she was as bad as Sonya.

"C'mon, I know Lee, he would never lie." Defended Hoagie.

"Then it must be you then!" Fanny pointd at Hoagie.

"Fanny, Hoagie wasn't even in the room!" Rachel said. Everything has a logical explanation. "Someone might have came in and just took the phone, it couldn't grow legs and run off on its own."

"Mabye it did...!" Wally said, imagining the phone sprouting legs and running away, it might be impossible but he had to admit it'd be pretty darn cool.

"Oh please, one of the camp councelors must have came in and took it." Nigel said.

"Ooooh... Then we'd be in so much tr-" Kuki was interrupted by a mysterious sound by the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"-ouble..?"

"OPEN UP!" Said a female voice that Nigel unfortunetely recognized.

"What are we gonna do now! " Wally cried.

"Open the door fool!" Abby said, while going to the hall the open the door. Everyone followed nervousely.

"I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"

"And we know your out there!" Patton said while Abby opened the door.

"Give back my phone you idiots!" infront of the door stood Lizzie Devine wearing bright pink fluffy pants, a pair of huge purple fluffy slippers that had some sort of an animal figure, her hair were in rollers, and she wore a pastel yellow night gown on top.

"And nice to see you too, _Lizzie_." Rachel hissed. She didn't hate Lizzie, but she didn't want her to ruin this summer camp because of her craziness and clinging on to Nigel-ness.  
Mabye she did hate her.

"Wow, you look...er... unique as always Lizzie..!" Kuki said uneasily, Lizzie gave back a glare in return.

"I know you stupid Ki-... teenagers ,hi Nigel!, took my phone! Now give it back!" Lizzie yelled.

"Hi Lizzie.." Nigel mumbled.

"Where is it!"

"We don't know what your talking about!" Wally confirmed crossing his arms.

"I know you took it! My GPS saids so!"

"Well your GPS says nothing now!" Patton said, taking away the weird thing-a-mobob away from Lizzie and throwing it on the ground therefore breaking it.

"My GPS! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Why did you even bring your phone anyway!" Fanny yelled.

"Non of your beeeeeeeez waaaax Fulbright! I want my phone! And I want it NOW!" With that Lizzie came barging into the cabin.

"But we don't have your phone fool!" Abby yelled while throwing her hands up and following her.

"I know you have it! If it isn't here then where else would it be!"

"We don't know!" Patton yelled apperently fustrated.

"Nigel! Do something!" Sonya whispered to Nigel.

"What! Why me!" Nigel whispered back. He really liked the girl Rachel and he _did not _want her to thinking that he likes Lizzie.

"Because! If she's not out of here soon, I'm calling the councelors!" Rachel whispered suddenly. Nigel thought about it and finally made a hard decision.

"Fine.." Nigel mumbled. "Lizzie can you please go, it's night time and we need our sleep. We promise we'll find your phone tomorrow." Nigel acted real nice, and he acted good. Lizzie stopped throwing things around and looked back at Nigel. Her face was way different then before, she was smiling so widely everyone was a teeeny bit horrified.

"Whatever you say, Nigie~ I'll see you tomorrow, big boy~ " Lizzie gave Nigel a wink, and kissy faces, and smiled freakishly. "And you people! If you don't find my phone by tomorrow, I'm going to have you all regret you came here in the first place!" With that Lizzie barged out of the cabin and didn't look back.

"Woooo heee! Did you guys noticed her perfume!? It was the scent of 400 skunks!" Hoagie cried, waving his hand in the hair, not joking this time.

"It was lavender scented! Not skunky scented!" Kuki said.

"Well if you ask me, I think she showered in it because my nose can't smell anything else!" Wally said, breathing in and out.

"Nigel are you crazy! Why would you make a promise like that!" Rachel cried.

"We can find her phone eventually, I think.." Nigel said nervousely.

"What happens if we don't!" Fanny yelled angrilly.

"Then we'll have to apologize Kuki did stole her phone.. sorta.. And we lost the phone so It's best if we apologize." Nigel said.

"Yeah.. I guess we should say sorry, I did take her phone.. not knowilngly.. but still." Kuki said sadly. Everyone but few agreed.

"You know what? I'm not apologizing! Is is our fault she brought her phone!? NO! Is it our fault she put it in a wig?! NO! We'll find that phone tomorrow, and if we don't! I'M STILL NOT APOLOGIZING!" Patton said furiously.

"Me too!" Wally said. Fanny, Abby, and Rachel nodded proudly.

"Fine, fine we'll find her phone and all that jazz, but can we please just go to bed now?" Hoagie said, tired with this long day.

"WHOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO! GIMMIE THAT POPCORN TOO! UH-OH! I HEAR FOOTSTEPS! BE QUIET!" A strange crazy voice yelled from another cabin.

"Okay... I've got enough of this. I'm going to be sleeping if you want me!" With Abby saying that everyone split up, got their cleaning materials, and formed a line infront of the bathroom. The girls tossed the boys their make up removers and the boys caught them neatly and they when they were done, they all went to bed almost saying nothing but goodnight.

Day 2 5:00 AM

Abby's POV

I woke up automatically, since this time is usually when I go on moring strolls. I tried to fall a sleep again, but it was impossible.

_Click calnk whoosh clank_

There were weird sounds coming from the kitchen, and out of curiosity I tried to get down from the top bunk. I crawled to the ladder because the ceiling was right above my head, and if I sit properly I would probably bump into it. I tried to get hold of the ladder, but instead I fell to the ground.

"Owww.. No one would have seen that right..?" I whispered to myself. I got up and had my way to the kitchen while rubbing my elbows and head.

_Click Canlk Wooosh Clank_

The sound must have came from the kitchen since it got noticeably louder. I was entering the kitchen and I saw the a table.

'Abby wonders why that's there, we eat outside anyway..'

No one was sitting on the chairs around the table and the noise stopped. I looked around the kitchen, it was still a little dark but not dark enough not to see. I looked around and I saw a black figure on the ground.

"Uh... Who are you, and why are you up so early?" I asked. The figure just shifted uncomfortably.

"Should Abby ask you again, or should she hit you and see what happens?"

"Uh... Abigail Lincoln..?" The figure guessed. I eventually thought that this guy wasn't going to answer my question so I simply tured on the light. Then I saw Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr sitting there legs crossed, tools everywhere, with a broken microwave.

And for some strange reason, I felt relieved that it wasn't anyone else.

Hoagie's POV

I saw the beautiful Abigail Lincoln standing above me. Then there was an awkward silence.

"What are you doing here at 5 o'clock AM?" She asked me suddenly.

"I was... er.. fixing the microwave..?" I answered, more nerdly than intended to. She stared at me confusingly.

"...Why...?" She asked. Then I thought, what a perfect moment to make a move!

"Just preparing for our popcorn date my lady." I said in my most soothing tone shifting my eyebrows. She looked at me, again, in confusion.

"Have you gone do-do or something, or are you just like that..?" Abby said.

"I'm everything for you my love." I said, again, in my most soothing tone, wiggling my eyebrows. Then before I knew it Abby's hand made it's way to hitting my back. 'I wonder why she isn't falling for me already.'

"Stop talking cheesy and answer Abby, why are you up at 5 AM fixing that microwave?" She said. It looked like she wasn't going to do anything untill I answered her question. And another moment of thought: I really should answer her question or she'll hit me on the back again.

"I got up at four thirty wanting to eat popcorn, so I got out one of the microwave popcorn I brung. I put it in the microwave, I pushed the button thingie, but guess what! It didn't work! So I got some tools and started to fix it, which is almost done here, and after trying to fix that for 20 minutes I went and checked the guys room and the girls room to see if anyone was up, and guess what I saw! I saw you fall down from the top bunk! It was really funny, and now I'm here almost done fixing the microwave. " I said. And I thought was my eyes deceiving me? Or do I see a hint of red on Abby's cheek?

"Okay... You've got some popcorn for Abby?" She asked. And I had to admit I was a little excited when she said that, but I acted cool.

"Uhh.. Not yet, but if you wait for about 5 or 6 minutes." I answered, cooly, at least _I _thought it was. She nodded and sat down waiting, I stared at her.

"What are you doing boy?"

"Huh? Oh.. yeah.. gotta fix this thing.."

7 minutes later...

"Done!" I yelled.

"Shush! Do you want everyone to be up!?"

"Sorry, so do you want some popcorn?" I asked putting in the microwave. And after a second or two it was ready.

"How did that happen?" Abby exclaimed. Probably she's wondering why it took 2 seconds to make this thing.

"I used my inner geniousness and made a few minor changes~" I said proudly.

"Interesting, now give Abby some popcorn!" Before I knew it. she took the, now inflated, popcorn bag, ripped it open and digged for a handfull of popcorn.

I'm definetely going to get used to her presence around me, if you know what I mean.

* * *

**A/N: Not much going on in this chapter, but still I liked writing it! I know it took too long to write this one, and I give you my true apologies. There's not much fluff in this, I'm not really good at those but I'll put some in next time. Next chapter: 3/4 chapter! Since this one was 2/5! My test is just 2 days away! Oh gosh I need to go and study! See ya later fanfictioners! **

**And if you have the time to tell me what you think of this chapter, it would be awesomely awesome! So please tell! **

**Thanks to the kind people who took their time to read, review, fave, or follow this story! **

**Kuki: Awwww.. I wanted to eat some popcorn~**

**Me: I'll buy you one, now let's go!**

**Wally: Hey! What about me!**

**Me: You too! Now can we please go!?**

**Rachel: I would like some popcorn too ya know~**

**Me: FINE! I'LL GET YOU ALL THE CRUDDY POPCORN! Now let's go!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

***screen goes black***

**The question of the day: Who is your favorite KND character? Why?**

**:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm eligible(?) to have my own awesome cartoon series, so no, I do not own KND.. Sad..**

**A/N: Wow, 10 reviews in one chapter.. I feel really guilty for not updating.. Truly sorry for all the people who read this story.. Dreaded writer's block. But I'm finally, officialy B.A.C.K! Now I can update regularly now :) (Which is probably once a week, I'm not that good of a typer.. so...) **

**This is what I call a 'Wally Chapter' because it'll have Wally do most of the talking, without a POV.. It's gonna be pretty long, so beware**

**Why don't you guys try and guess who my favorite character is while reading this chapter :D I'll reveal at the end :D :D **

**Thank you to the great people who took their time to read, review, fave or follow this story! It really means a lot :D**

**Reviews & Replys**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: Thank you! :D When I was a kid, I used to use the word 'stoooopid' all the time! And ya know why? Because of Numbuh 86 ofcourse~ :D**

**KNDNumbuuh3.4: Thanks so much! I know right~! He's just so cute! And you gotta luv the accent :) Sometimes, when my younger sister and I watch KND and Wally does something adorable, we go "AAAWWWWW~ Waaallyyyy~" :D **

**Numbuh25-KND: Hehehehe~ Thank you a bunch! And I do already know who your fav character is! :D You think I wrote the 2/5 moment good..? That really means a lot :D :D :D :D**

**Marty522: I dislike her also (when she's being kinda very much annoying;)) My sisters favorite is Rachel too! She saids that she's the most kid like kid of 'em all :D And I also wish that they'd show more Rachel in the show too, it's really fun watching her moments :)**

**KNDnumber170: You gotta love Patton~ What I like most about him is his hair color, and his attitude :D Very loyal to the KND and I always loved sargents(?) :D **

**Guest: *in a dramatic loud super hero voice* Do not worry my fellow reader! I am going to put in 86/60 in the chapter after this~ :D Thanks for the review!**

**BIG Z1776: Wow... That's a great awesome idea... Are you a psychic? Because you almost revealed the ultimate plot~ :D But fortunately I have back-up plot! Or do I...? Thanks for the great review! :D**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Thank you! And your awesome yourself :D**

**christinetjorel: You know what I like most about them? Their awesome brother and sister relationship! Numbuh 5 is like a big sister to Numbuh 4! Which makes the show a lot more interesting! :D **

**Numbuh343: You know, that's a GREAT IDEA! Then Abby would come in and be like 'What in the world is he doing?' and Hoagie would be like 'uuuuhhhhh...' *grabs a sewer pipe mash it together with a soda can* It'd be SOO funny! Thanks for the review! :D**

**That's everything~ Let us thus and read thy story!**

**And don't forget to answer the question of the day! **

* * *

Chapter 14: The Start of a Bet

Operation: C.A.M.P.I.N.G

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

6:00 AM

Everyone tried their best to consentrate on what the officer was saying on the stage, but it _was_ summer vacation and the teens were ready to have a good sleep in the morning. They were definetely not expecting to wake up at 6 in the morning even it was cruddy summer camp.

Wally Beatles was 20% awake and 80% asleep. And all he could make out was "Yesterday..._unimportant blabbing_... messin'..._ unimportant blabbing_... taking away..._un__important blabbing_... found_... unimportant blabbing_... -one... _unimportant blabbing_... blasted..." And the rest was a blur. There was some moaning that's for sure, but other than that he was happily in dream planet. That is untill some weird looking _thing_ started to move infront of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Wallabee? Hello?!" Nigel snapped his fingers infront of the green orbs that were far off on another planet that was not Earth. But calling him 'Wallabee' definetely helped.

"Don't call me that name you alien scum!" Wally got out of his special dream world because of the name 'Wallabee'. People say 'Awww! But that's a cute name!" but they don't know what it was like when he first tried out for football, all those "Aww.. Wannabee wonts sum coookie wukies~?" and "I'm never gonna name one of my kids that name when I get married." That's why it was important for him to make a reputation. And right now it was from 'Football star' going down to 'Stupid dummy that has a weird name'.

Nigel looked at him suprised, not because of his attitude, that was what he expected, but something about what he said 'aliens' they sounded familiar and oddly if made Nigel Uno slightly, for some unknown reason, depressed.

"Just checking of you heard the officer's announcement!" Nigel said taken taking one step back. Wally glared at him but then he tried to get back to his world of sleeping in boxing rings and cruddy dental maniacs, he couldn't.

"What do you want.." Wally groaned heavily while rubbing his eyes.

"Would you like to hear the goods news first, or the bad news first?" Nigel wasn't joking around right now, his eyes were serious as if he heard some very mega super ultra top secret from a huge classified global orginization, Wally now understood that he was very good at exaggerating.

"Good news if you please." Wally said streching his arms and yawning.

"He found Lizzie's phone, and when he get's the person who even touched it, he's going to pop our eye's out and crack them open and serve the teens here fried eyes he cooked himself with his special frie pan." Nigel shuddered. That threat was really.. unappealing.

Wally stared at his English friend in disbelief with eyes saying 'Did you actually believed that?' "What's the bad news then.."

"He's going to take all of our snacks we brung and he want's us to bring them to him right now.." Nigel confirmed gritting his teeth.

"What! How!? Why!?" Apperently he said that too loudly and everybody near him was staring at the blonde. "What are all you looking at you cruddy people!" And with that everybody got back to their lives and some just rolled their eyes and turned around.

"Because some crazy person yelled at everyone while he ate some candy, sugar rush I guess, but the councelors are going to take all the candy, treats, and snacks away from us and he's using some odd device that actually can track food." Nigel said this with slight anger in his tone.

Wally's brain adjusted on what Nigel just said. "Come on Nigel, seriousely, _an odd device that could track food?_ Your just being para.. um.. paranautious! Yeah, your just being paranautious!" Nigel rolled his eyes at that comment.

"There's a lot of weird technology these people are using, you know, that huge glass bowl of the little pieces of paper that declaired our seats and buses, they electricute people who put their hands inside the second time! Don't you think it'll be better to just give them our snacks?" Nigel asked Wally. He wanted to end this easily without it getting any bigger than it has to be.

"Well your gonna get trouble about giving away candy free," Rachel out of nowhere joined their conversation."Abby has a HUGE sweet tooth, it's not going to be _that_ easy."

"Awww, c'mon Ms. Cool and Collected won't mind if they take some of her candy~" Wally exclaimed while having an experiment, he put his hand inside one of Abby's side pockets and took out a butterscotch candy that was rapped in red and white with his index and middle finger. "I wouldn't exactly do that if I were you Wally." Rachel gave out one last warning and backed out of the conversation.

"Puh-lease! What's she going to do? Kill me?" Wally started to unrap the candy, but a chocolate skinned hand reached for his wrist,"What the cru-?" twisted it and took the candy and popped it into the mouth. "Ever try that again, I'll make sure some one _does_ before this camp is over." Abby said sternly and turned back to the stage.

"What's her problem!" Wally said while shaking his hand. Nigel just shook his head.

"You know what? Why don't we just break into the camp councelors cabin and take the candy _and_ the phone, it'll be simple as cake!" Patton, out of mid air, decided to join the conversation, since it was getting more interesting. "And we can eat them all by ourselves."

"Why would we want to eat a phone?" Lee asked leaning in.

"Not the phone, stupid! The treats!" Patton yelled quietly. Lee just turned around frowning and crossing his arms.

"Okay guys, whatever we do can wait let's just listen to the officer for once?" Kuki whispered turning around. "They're introducing a new camp councelor, and he's cute."

Wally, slightly jealous, grunted and turned to the stage. "Cruddy councelor.." muttered Wally.

"Listen here you _teenagers_! We've got a new recruit! Now pay your attention here! He is a colledge student from Yail! So don't try to outsmart him in any way!" The officer motioned his hand for someone to come, who was obviousely the new camp councelor.

He was very well built, with dark brown hair which was slightly covering his eyes and he got a stern serious look on his face but with slight kindness.

"Hello! You might not know me, I am Jason Maron! I will your new camp councelor for the rest of the summer! I expect good from everyone!" He spoke with a mild southwestern accent and reminded Nigel that he heard that accent before. But he just couldn't remember. "That is all."

"Good. Now get your snacks, chips, candy and whatevers HERE! Be back in 8 minutes!" The teens just stood there dumbfounded, wondering if he's serious. "PRONTO!" And the teenagers ran to their cabins with a conclusion: he was absolute serious.

Cabin Moon Base

"I can't believe he's taking our snacks! It's not fair!" Hoagie yelled kicking a invisible rock. "Who yells 'I HEAR FOOTSTEPS! BE QUIET!' when they hear footsteps and need to be quiet?!"

"Let's just give them to him and get this stupid thing over with!" Fanny did not bring anything but a packet of gumdrops, so it didn't really matter to her.

Kuki, who was infront of her suitcase getting all the candy out, noticed Abby just standing infront of her suitcase doing nothing but staring at the floor, mind in deep thought. Kuki stood up and came closer to Abby, contempting to cheer her up.

"Hiya Abbey!" Kuki said in a cheerful tone. "Whatcha doin'?" Abby turned around and looked at Kuki. Her face was as if her brained got washed off in a flood. "Unenjoying this camp." Abby mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, umm.. Want me to help you..?" Kuki asked. "No, not really." Abby answered with no emotion. Then Kuki thought of an idea. "Hey! Why don't we just hide your candy in... that... " Kuki looked around and noticed a small hole that had enough room for 4 pieces of suckers in. " That hole in the wall!" Kuki pointed to where the hole is and Abby turned her head to see.

"You know Kuki? That's not a pretty bad idea!" Abby walked to the hole and observed it closely. "But I don't think Abby will survive this summer with just four suckers." Abby said to herself. "Better something than nothing though." She walked to her suitcase and opened a secret department that had her secret candy stash.

Kuki smiled to herself. 'At least she's not emotionless anymore~' Kuki went back to her suitcase and tried to find any leftover candy she forgot.

Wally, not liking the idea, wondered what he could do to make the officer not to take their candy. 'Should I kill him? .. Nah.. I'll probably end up in jail.. or get executed.. Should I eat all the candy all at once right now?' Wally looked at the time, there were 5 minutes left. 'Too little time.. hmm.. Mabye we should go with Patton's plan, steal the candy, and Lizzie's phone..' "That could work!" He yelled. "Aaah!" But then he crashed into some green blurry thing. "What the crud!?" He looked down and he saw a green suitcase with buttons that had stuff like 'Rainbow Monkey's Friendship crew' and 'Rainbow Monkey LOVE'.

"Ugh.. Rainbow dorkies..I can't believe someone brung _that thing_ here." Wally said rubbing his elbow. And the next thing he knew there was a Godess like figure standing above him. "Rainbow Monkeys arenot_dorkie_, Numbuh 4! They're oh so very round and super chunkie! _And_ they give free love to everyone!" Kuki, who was standing above him, yelled. Not noticing anything unusual about the words she just said.

"How exactly old _are_ you anyways Numbuh 3, you've got to get over this Rainbow Mokey craze!" Wally replied, him too not noticing anything wrong with the things he just said.

"For your information, Mr. I'm so cool because I'm a football captain, Rainbow Monkeys are for 4 and up! " Kuki said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, Rainbow Monkeys are still _DORKIE_!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" There was a moment of a smirk, a snort and a face slapping palm. Kuki gave Wally a hand to stand up while smiling in victory.

"Cruddy shelia.." Wally muttered while taking Kuki's hand. For some unspoken reason, he blushed at that, and managed to stand up without showing.

"So~ What are you doing?" The asian asked playfully.

"I was cooking up a master plan to break into the cruddy officers cabin." Wally anwsered casually as possible.

"Umm...Sounds like fun!" Kuki said awkwardly. And ofcourse with an awkward sentence comes an awkward silence. But Kuki enjoyed every second of it. They walked through the hallway, Kuki going back to the girls room and Wally going back to the guys.

Boys Room (Room 2)

"Guys! I have an idea!" Wally came barging in the door with a loud bang. Obviously excited to tell them his master plan. "We can just barge on there and demand our stuff _and _the phone back! And if they don't give it back, we'll threaten them that we'll kill them happily smiling!"

"Whoa," Lee stood there with lost of words, currently his brain wasn't sure what Wally said.

"Yes, I agree. The master has come up with another brilliant plan." Wally said proudly putting his hands on his hips.

"Wow, Wally that's the most brilliant plan you ever thought of." Nigel sarcastically commented. "Let's think of another one _a__fter_ they try to take our candy away. Which won't be a likely story because we're going to hide them somewhere they'll never even think of looking." Nigel smiled evilly.

15 minutes later

"I can't believe they looked in the toilet!" Nigel yelled, looking at the camp councelors smirking and taking all their candy away. The others stood beside him looking dumbfounded. They never thought the councelors would look in the toilet either.

"Uh.. Now what are we gonna do..?" Sonya asked. Deep inside her heart begged that hey won't go busting in someone elses cabin.

"We'll have to go with plan B." Nigel said professionally. "We're going to bust into the camp councelors cabins tonight."

"Yeah! We're going to do crime!" Wally cried out.

"But isn't crime illeagal?" Kuki asked innocently.

"Uh.. Duh.. That's what crime is about! Getting in trouble!" Wally said all excited. "Ofcourse you girls don't have to come if your too _scared_~! Hahahah!"

"What did you say!?" Fanny suddenly marched to Wally and started to give him a peice of her mind. " I bet us girls could get a whole heck lotter than you boys could!"

Wally snorted."You wanna bet? Seriousely?" Wally said looking at Fanny with a smirk on his face. Fanny smiled at his offer. "I've been waiting to take that offer." They shook hands making it an official bet and went off to their seperate ways, leaving the other's thinking: What the heck happened just now?

* * *

**A/N: I was originally going to put other things in this chapter, but it would get too long... So I just put half.. I know there's not much couple fluff, but it was the best I could do.. I once again say I'm really bad at doing fluffs. But I again promise you it is going to get better! And I just couldn't start the fluff, since they met for one day. But I guess the bonds when they were kids could show up and help the relationship.. But next time.. And the my answer for the question is Numbuh 2, I've got this thing the for sweetly nerdy :) 1x365 next!**

**Again I'm really sorry for the long wait and the bad written chapter. It was just plain boring if I do say so myself.**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, read, faved or followed this story! It really gives me the mood to write :D**

**Rachel: I'm going to tell you readers a secret! Come closer, yeah that's close enough. I'm going to tell you that the author of this story still sleeps with her blankie at night!**

**Me: What!? I do not!**

**Nigel: Yeah, riiigghht..**

**Me: You beieve her!?**

**Kuki: Don't worry Sar~ I still sleep with my goodnight-sleeptight-don't-let-the-bed-bugs-bite rainbow monkey~!**

**Me: *sigh* Thanks Kuki that means a lot...**

**Kuki: Your welcome!**

***screen goes black***

**What's your favorite book you ever read? WHY?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Yesterday, suddenly came to my house and gave me KND, but the next thing I knew, I was sitting bed woken up by happiness... It was a dream..**

**A/N: Again I'm really sorry for the last chapter, I sorta rushed and I know you guys were sorta expecting major 3x4 fluff.. But I'm going to make it up in this chapter! :D I'll put 3x4 and 1x362 in this one, because I have a good idea what kind of first activity to do after breakfeast! :D And thanks to all the wonderific people who took their valuable time to read, review, fave or follow this story! :D And those who want to see the other couples would have to wait a few days longer! But I promise to put them in! And this will be a 3x4 and 1x362 only story so everything will revolve around them in this chapter.**

**And my favorite book of all time is 'Spy X' because it really inspired me to read! And I really love solving secret codes!**

**Reviews & Replys**

**KNDNumbuh3.4: I know, I know~ I didn't do a very good job with 3x4.. BUT! I'm going to make up for it in this chapter! So get ready~! :D And thanks for the review! And I think the Twilight Saga movies are really FUN! I can't wait to read the book!**

**Numbuh25-KND: Thank you! :D I couldn't get the time to reread the chapter, but you made me want to read it again~ :D And I think those were my favorite parts too~! Wow the book 'Gone' sounds like really fun, I have to go to the book store RIGHT NOW! :D**

**BIG Z1776: I'm glad to see that you got the clue! I didn't know Numbuh 100's real name, so I put the name of the guy who did his voice and changed the last name! And besides, he does look like a Jason, don't ya think?**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Thank you!^^ I'll try my best to keep you pleased!**

**Marty522: Thank you! :D And another thank you for the great advice! I'm free of words right now because of your review! :) I heard that book will become a film some day in the near future! I can't wait to see the movie, and to read the book! :D**

**Numbuh343: Thank you! I definitely want to read the ultimate book of KND! I wonder what kind of stories the book has in store! But too bad it doesn't exist in this world. But still, Kids Next Door Rule!**

**Okay that's all I have~**

**Now let us read!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Your asking me?

Operation: C.A.M.P.I.N.G.

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

8:00 AM (After breakfeast)

"I can't believe they actually took it all away.." Wally said very sadly. All those weeks worth of allowances down the drain.

"Awww, don't feel bad~ remember, the girls are going to get all the snacks back!" Kuki said cheerfully patting Wally's back.

"What!? We men are going to get way more candy than you cruddy little pretty princesses! You girls won't last a minute in there!"

"I was trying to cheer you up, Wally!" Kuki said angrily. "And for your information, we girls are going to get a whole bunch of more candy than you do-do heads could ever get!" Then she just realized, she have been affected by Fanny. "Okay, I'm sorry, now can we please just listen to what the officer is saying for once?"

Wally grunted. "Fine." Kuki gave him a warm infront-of-a-fire-place smile. And with that Wally shoved his hands in his pocket and looked down, because his face was getting red. But since he put his head down, he couldn't notice Kuki's face was the color of strawberry ice-cream, sweetly pink.

" OKAY you TWERPS! We're going to play a little GAME! All of the people who are in the same cabin, are all on the stupid same team! This game will also be a partner game! So choose your partner quickly! And your cabin will be divided into two groups one group will do one game and the other group will do the other! If you're done with every game, you will find me or one of the other counselors and get a stamp! The last team to finish will have fun picking up trash! Are we clear!? Oh and a side note, if you want to win, you should pick a partner of your opposite gender." He stared at the teenagers, the teenagers stared back waiting for him to say anything more. "GO AND PICK YOUR PARTNERS!" and the teenagers scattered.

Kuki's POV

Hmmm... a male partner from the same cabin.. How many guys are there..? There's Nigel, but I think he's quite sweet on Rachel, there's Hoagie, he's a good friend but I don't think he'll want me as his partner.. There's the other two Patton and Lee, but I hardly know them! Are they all? No, there's this one boy I forgot.. What was his name.. I just talked to him for petes sake! What was his name..

"Wally!" Yes, that was his name! He's okay, and cute, and... Wait.. did I just say that out loud..?

"Huh?" The blonde faced me, he obviously didn't listen to what the officer just said.

"The officer says that we have to pick partners of the opposite gender.. and I was thinking, if you would like, um.. you know.. uh..." Hey, wait a minute, I am a lady! I should not be the one who has to ask! .. Then how do I make Wally be my partner...? I can't order him or anything, that'd be rude.. Mabye I should ask him about asking me? Wait I know!

Wally's POV

"Are you my friend Wally?" Kuki asked me. I looked at her confusingly. We need partners? Friends? What the-?

"Huh?" I did not mean to say that, I wanted to smirk and look away, girls like bad boys right..? Right?

"Um.. Sure? I guess.." That did not sound like a hot beach god slash the most hottest football captain in the school.. The only football captain, but still.

"Don't good friends ask each other to be their partners for partner games?" I turned my head to look at her surprised, she had a really really pretty face. Long soft looking black hair with bangs almost slightly covering her eyes... Her eyes, they look so familiar!

"Wally?" Maybe, maybe I'm just losing it. "Wally?"

"What!?" I snapped out of my trance like moment when Kuki called my name, the way she calls it! It's so familiar!

"Have I met you before Kuki?" I asked her so girlishly, ugh, I think I'm turning into a girl!

"Huh-?" She looked at me confusingly, and for a moment I think our eyes met. Her eyes were like a puddle right after a severe rain storm. So shiny, yet so clean.

Ugh- I'm completely a girl.

Kuki's POV

"Never mind. Umm.. What were we talking about...?" Wally's so cute sometimes... Wha-?

"We- we were talking about umm.. you, as my friend, asking me, as a friend, to be partners for partner games. As friends." I smiled happily and looked up at his face after my answer. His hair was in the middle with gold and lemon and his eyes were like emeralds! So pretty, and so familiar.

"Okay, uhh..., Kuki Sanban, will you be my partner..?" The blonde ask me slightly smiling and slightly blushing at the same time. I wish he smiled more often.

"Sure Wally! Thanks for asking~" With that I took his hand and ran to find our other cabin mates.

And even though it's not a dance thingie, or a forever deal, I felt I was the happiest girl alive. Even if we just met yesterday

Rachel's POV

Partners? Why would we need partners..? I looked up at the beautiful afternoon summer sky. And prayed.

'Please, oh please let it not involve any I repeat, any!Piggyback rides involved!'

I absolutely cannot have that game again. Not after what happened at the last street fair.. Melted salt water taffy plus chicken feathers equal embarrassment and a front page on the school news papers. I shuddered at the thought.

'Where am I walking to anyway?' I looked around to see that the place where everyone was panicking to find their partners were far far away from where I was standing from. There were beautiful healthy green trees enjoying the sunlight around me with the refreshing scent of nature all around. Bird sounds were noticed and a strange sound from a bush behind me.

A bald guy jumped out of the bush.

"AHH!" I closed my eyes and yelled: "If you dare and come near me, I'll show you what a girl with a black belt in karate can do!" But when I opened my eyes, there was Nigel standing right in front of me leaves on his clothes, a surprised expression on his face and sunglasses twinkling in the sunlight. And when I looked down at myself a saw I was in an attack position, ready to kick.

"I'm so sorry Nigel!" I took my regular position. "But what were you doing in that bush?" I didn't mean to ask that, that's rude. I'm not really having a good day.

"Oh me? I was just.. you know.. um lost... my.. umm.. my.. lucky coin!" Then a fly out of no where came out and Nigel, very sorry to say, screamed like a girl swaying his hands to keep it away. "Ahhhh! Keep that CREATURE away from me!"

I swatted that fly away for him and he sort a looked very thankful.

"You were running away from a fly Nigel?" I asked trying to contain my laughter (which was very hard). "It's okay Nigel, I've been through worst~" I smiled at him. And he smiled back.

"Thanks Rachel. So... we need partners for the games later, you have one yet?" Nigel asked confidently, or tried to.

I looked at him astonished. Was he asking me to be his partner? Why am I making such a big deal about this? It's only summer camp.

I think

Nigel's POV

"Are you asking me to your partner Nigel?" Rachel asked me. Does she want to be my partner? Am I excited about this? Haven't we met just yesterday? Then why does she look so familiar?

"Yes. I believe that's the reason I asked you." I chuckled nervously, adjusting my sunglasses. She's going to say yes right?

"Then, yes. I believe I will be your partner Nigel." She answered smiling childishly imitating my slight english accent. Which I think it was cute... Snap out of it Nigel! You are such a girl!

"Well, want to go back to the stage?" I asked laughing nervously.

"Sure, Nigel. Let us go~" She turned and started to walk away, but turned around. "Come on Nigel! Your not going to get there by clicking your shoes together saying 'there's no place like home'!" She made a hand sign to come. I chuckled and ran to catch up with her.

What I wondered is: do I know her from somewhere?

* * *

**Not A/N: Lee: Hello my fellow people! It's Lee here again to tell you that Sar isn't here and she told me to read you guys this note she wrote, which says: So sorry for the short chapter and low pillowy fluffs, but I promise I'm practicing! Also sorry for the character's being too OOC! And Happy Early Christmas! I guess she was scared to say that herself. **

**Sonya: Lee! I think she left another note! *comes in running into the news room* **

**Lee: Oh let me see that... Um.. Sonya? This is your grocery list..**

**Sonya: Huh?! Oh.. I guess my mom left that for me.. Sorry!^^ *runs off***

**Lee: Okay.. let us see you guys later! And thank you for watching the TNN! We'll see you in a bit!_  
_**

***screen goes black***

**The question of the day: What do you love about KND the most? Why? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Just wanted to say, that KND isn't mine, I forgot to say that in the oneshot I wrote earlier. So I'll make it up here, I repeat, KND isn't mine.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm late, that's all I can say to my awesome readers.. Thanks for reading my people! 86x60 and 84x83 chapter :) This chapter will have 3 parts, 2 are for the romantics and the other one is when we get the real story started. I've stalled for far too long..**

**Reviews & Replies: **

**Numbuh25-KND: Those are one of the reasons I LOVE KND too! After I watched the show I actually asked my mom if I can be spy too, but my mom's reply was always "Homework first, spys later!".. Hehe.. Yes! That series is exactly what I was talking about! And thanks for the encouraging review! As always :)**

**BIG Z1776: Hehe, I wish I could make a cartoon about this, so I an put in background music, cause that was the one I had in mind! :D Thanks for the review! My fine friend! **

**partygirl2000: Well, get ready for a perfect world! 'Cause here comes 83x84! Thanks for the review!**

**Marty522: Thank you so much! Your reviews really get me up! :D I know that feeling, there's really SO much about KND that I love! But if I have to choose, it'll be because as you say: It reminds us of the naivety and innocence of childhood. And thanks for the review!**

**KNDnumber170: I smiled at that one because it's SO TRUE! :D Thanks a bunch for the reviews! :D **

**KNDNumbuuh3.4: I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D And I'm so glad you said it was fluffy, because that was my intention! :) **

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: Thanks for the review! And for the suggestion.. Hmmm... As a 2x5 fan, I just HAVE to suggest a 2x5 shot! :D But you don't have to if it doesn't tingle your writer senses!**

**8660 lover: Hehe thank you! I'm glad that I wrote 86x60 to your liking! And your lucky today! 'Cause today is a 86x60 day! YaY~ That rhymed ;D**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Thanks a bunch! It really means a lot!**

**TotallyRad: I'm glad you liked it! And that's a awesome idea! **

**Lily McDermott: Well today is also your lucky day! YaY! **

**tonxzdania: Wow, I guess today is a lucky day for everyone!**

**Numbuh343: Yeah~ That was exactly what I was going for! :D :D :D And I have those kind of dreams too :D 'cause it's just TOO COOL! :)**

**fanged sunshine: Yeah, umm I'm sorry, I was busy and had some hard times for the last few weeks,, But I still have myself to blame.. And thanks for the review!**

**Wow.. 14 reviews,,, I have nothing to say but THANK YOU FANFICTIONERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I MIGHT MARRY YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW! **

**Just kidding! ;D**

**Oh and I want to thank 2 certain people for their loyalness, awesome reviews, giving me advice when needed, and of course the great encouragement! :D You'll know who you are! **

* * *

Chapter 16: Familiarence

Operation: C.A.M.P.I.N.G

Camping

At

Morning

Patches

Is

Never

Great

8:30 AM

Fanny's POV

Stupid is not going to describe the situation I'm stuck in. I can't believe this.. This is so unfair.. _Life is unfair_.. What the.. _Yes, I am your ____conscience.._ Oh, then shut up.

I can't believe of all the people, I have to be stuck with _Mr. Ugh I'm a dude I'm like SO hot, cause I'm like in the football team and uh girls like worship me uh_.. Wait, I forgot, EVERY boys are like that! _You know your satisfied.._ I am n- SHUT UP!

Patton's POV

This is every unfair. Wally's with Kuki, Hoagie's with Abby, Nigel's with Rachel, and I BET that Lee's with Sonya. Why do they actually listen to the stupid adult anyway! Sure, I like Fulbright. But that doesn't mean that she'll like me back! ... Of course she'll like me back! I'm good looking! ... But then again, her, what you call it, boyfriend last year was that dumb Jamie kid. He doesn't even have a cellphone! Let alone learn how to work one! This is the 21st century! And then he likes hanging out with girls, I thought he hated girls! But no, I couldn't see a guy friend in sight!

.. Might as well enjoy this situation.. Think positive! Yeah, that's the key to life!

Nobody's POV

Fanny, had her arms crossed, looked at the ground, her face telling everyone that she was not in the mood for any non-physical or physical contact with anyone, on the right. Because, in her mind, the right is the more superior one.

"So, I can see that you obviously don't like me." Patton said suddenly in order to break the silence. Everyone around them were talking. They were the only ones who had a grudge against each other. At least Fanny had one.

"Do I make it that obvious?" Fanny said rolling her eyes. She didn't HATE him. But she didn't really like him either.

"So we're um friends?" Fanny was actually surprised at this, because she didn't really make friends that easily. She made enemies, that was easy, but friends? That's something she doesn't really try to make most of the time. Only few girls considered her as a friend and she didn't really have 'guy friends' around her.

"What?"

"C'mon, we're in the same cabin, on the same team, _and_ we're eventually partners, but you've never, ever thought that we just might be I dunno, friends?" Patton smiled satisfyingly. 'I'm deep.'

"Your saying that, since we know each others presence, means we're friends?" Fanny snorted. 'I know what your doing, your trying to get on my good side. Well I don't welcome newcomers.'

Patton raised one eyebrow. "Can't you see that I'm making a peace offering?" He was getting to the edge of his patience.

"Oh, I take the offering but I don't take the peace." Patton was now confused.

"So that means we're friends?"

"Sure, whatever you would like to put it, but right now, we're just bad acquaintance." Fanny smirked. She won this round. '_Is everything a competition to you? _WHY are you keep talking?'

Patton was dumbfounded. He would never how he was crushing on her. Maybe it was because of her clothes? He always preferred green and orange. Was it because of her personality? He liked people who stood up to people. ... No, it was because, he knew her. He didn't know when, he definitely didn't know how, but he _knew her._ But not in any way did he find that creepy whatsoever.

"Friends it is!" He decided out loud.

* * *

Lee stared at the grass, then his yo-yo, then at the grass again. He smiled. He loved how they were the same colors. He looked around and saw Sonya talking to him. She was talking to him! And what was he doing! He was staring at the stupid ground!

"Lee?" Sonya asked softly. She obviously didn't notice that Lee zoned out for a few moments.

"Where did you get that yo-yo? You seem to love it a whole awful lot." Sonya asked smiling. "And it looks really familiar to me." She added.

Something just hit Lee. Mentally. He wanted to scream and say that he knew her! But he couldn't because he didn't know her.

"Uh.. Maybe I got it from a toy store..? I don't remember, actually.. " Lee had this sudden interest on the ground, he did not like to talk about his childhood. He had nothing to say, when everyone talked about the friends they used to know, how everybody smiled at their memories but him, kind of disturbed him. A lot.

Sonya looked at the boy. She was slight shorter than him. About 1 inch. She tilted her head to see Lee's face, but instead his green yo-yo came to her eye. For some strange reason, she took the yo-yo. Which made startle in surprise.

"Ya know Lee, I really saw this yo-yo before.." Sonya turned the yo-yo around to see something that made one of her eyebrow cock. It wasn't that big of a deal, it was just a carving of two of her favorite numbers.

_83+84_

Lee took the yo-yo out of Sonya's hand. "Uh.. I don't really know how that got there either." Lee said calmly, at least he thought so. Sonya smiled at this.

"You know Lee, 83 is my favorite number!" Sonya said, smiling happily. "And 84 is my second favorite! Coincidences right?" Lee just smiled at her. Realizing how pretty she was today. 'Snap out of it!'

"Yeah, coincidences." Lee said. Boy, he wanted to tell her that HE KNEW HER! But the truth was, he actually didn't.

And how could you explain that.

* * *

Joey walked on the gray sidewalk. Hands in his pockets casually, whistling 'Twinkle twinkle little star' over and over. It wasn't his favorite tune though. He just couldn't think about anything to do on a boring Wednesday.

'I thought that they would give us more missions on summer vacation.' He thought while walking to his tree house. 'It's just too quiet around here, there's usually at least, 5 missions a day in summer. But _nothing?_ What are they up to?'

When Joey came out of his train of thought, he was already in the tree house. 'I wonder hows Wally doing in summer camp.' Just then his communicator beeped like crazy.

"Finally!" Joey ran to the tree house's mission prep room, and connected his communicator to the big screen.

"Numbuh 123 supreme leader sir!" He greeted a sandy brown haired girl.

"At ease soldier." The supreme leader looked around. "Where are your other teammates Joey?"

"That's Numbuh 90 to you, Berra!" The supreme leader frowned at this. Which made Joey smile amusingly. "The others might be at home, sleeping in. But Numbuh 76 might be at the ice'cream parlor."

"Fine. Anyway, you might have noticed that ALL of the teenagers just disappeared in your area."

"No, they're in summer camp, a high school program, to be specific. I heard my mom talking about it with other moms." Joey interrupted.

"Really? Well think again, cause our scientists just found something mildly unusual about the camp your brother is going to. The tracker you put in his back pack, and give Numbuh 48 my thanks for designing this, lead to a camp called Morning Patches-"

Joey rolled his eyes 'Morning Patches, what a dumb name.'

"And our scientists have detected a high radioactivity. And we saw many of our former operatives-... Uh.. Nevermind, see you later Joey, and give Andy my regards. End transmission." With that the screen turned black.

Joey, just stood there, dumbfounded. Taking everything his leader said inside. "Wait... Did she say former operatives?! Like the legendary Sector Z and V?! AND the awesomest of all, Numbuh 4!? They're alive?! Ohmigoshohmigosh! I gotta tell everyone!" Joey jumped up and down and shouted in excitement. "WHOOO HOOOO!" The little blonde ran out of the tree house.

Moonbase

"What were you thinking Berra! Are you nuts!? Numbuh 90 and his teammates are the only kids I know that still believe on that legend junk! Plus! He's horrible at keeping secrets! You should have given Sector W this mission! I bet he's heading there right now!" Berra stood there and thought about it again. "I didn't give this mission to him formerly, though.. That means he's not allowed to go.. And that means I didn't do anything wrong, right? So I could send Sector W!"

Berra had another moment of thought and sighed.

"He's going to find out eventually, why not let him know now.." The supreme leader sighed in defeat and headed to the food court. " What were the scientists thinking! Inviting all the former operatives to a stupid camp to-"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. A cliff hanger.. But I can't tell you guys what the KND are doing! That would ruin the surprise! :D But I think you guys might just found out already!  
And I know about the horribly late chapter. I guess I had a lot of time on my hands today.. Just wanted to say, thanks for sticking with me this entire time. **

**And if you still like this story, please tell me what you think! Cause I really appreciate that!**

** And thank you my awesome readers! You guys are the greatest!_  
_**

**Wally: I thought you would never comeback!**

**Hoagie: Yeah! I waited for weeks for my paycheck!**

**Wally: You were gonna pay us!? But you leave us here in the dark?!**

**Me: *runs away with a lot of papers***

**Wally: * in an old lady's voice* You rotten author! *fist in the air***

**Patton: Now that we've got her away, let's have a party!**

**Men: WHOO HOOO!**

***screen goes black***

**Question of the Day: If you were a movie~ What genre of movie would you be the star of? WHY?**


End file.
